Geminos Renesmee retold
by Alwaysandforever33
Summary: What would have happened had Bella and Edward had twins?. Follow the story of Renesmee and her twin as they grow up and deal with life as a Cullen, With an interesting alternative ending to Breaking Dawn and slight changes from cannon. Find out how the dynamic in the family changes and what fate would befall the powerful coven with many unexpected twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic and it is a rewrite of the end of breaking dawn, before going into the story,so the beginning will contain bits that you are familiar with, but obviously if you recognise it, it does not belong to me. The extra characters and the future storylines etc will, but all content from previous books and from breaking dawn obviously belong to Stephanie Meyer herself**

 **Thank you for taking a chance on my fic!.**

 _ **Rosalie's POV**_

I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe I had lost control like that. I knew it had been a while since I had hunted, but I never thought when everything would happen I would allow the bloodlust to take over so badly. Hearing the screams and Bella's laboured breaths as Jacob and Edward worked around her only served to feed my self pity. Alice and Jasper left the room quickly as soon as they deposited me in a room down the hall, now I was directly away from the blood my decades old self returned and the faint whiffs of blood barely bothered me, however I saw Jasper battling with him self and Alice's face was tight with pain as she heard her best friend, her sister being ripped apart. As Bella's screams became barely formed whimpers as I heard her abused and weakened heart struggling to pump, I began to measuredly make my way back to the study, keeping my self in check the entire time to not bring any attention from getting the baby out safely. And saving Bella. I got to the doorway just as Edward pulled a writhing blood coloured lump from Bella's abused body, I saw a mass of bronze ringlets and just as Edward muttered something Bella's heart thumped and then stopped. I barely registered Jacobs painful cry and his renewed efforts in trying to revive her, I was just focused upon the tiny child in Edwards arms, I heard Edward ask Jacob to hold the child but instead of listening to his reply I finally looked at Bella. Her drawn face still stuck in a mask of intense pain, her body, battered and broken in her heroic attempt to bring her child into the world. The child she loved more than life itself, her life. An incredible sadness filled me as I realised this poor girl, who I had initially been so hard on, who relied on my help to bring her baby into the world, may never get to meet them.

'Edward, let me' I said in barely a whisper.

He growled in response, clearly remembering how out of control I was only moments ago. Wow. Only moments, it felt like a lifetime had happened in the last two minutes.

'please, im in control now, give me the baby so you can help Bella…' I trailed off not quite knowing how to finish the sentence as I doubted much could be done at this point, a fact that filled me with the kind of sadness that surprised me, I hadn't realised how much Bella had gotten under my skin. But I loved her as much as I loved the rest of my family and my heart was breaking hearing hers struggle to pump under Jacob's hands.

Edward handed me the squirming child and I expertly took her in my grasp, I saw she was a 'her' now, her skin felt like a warm fire and her face was immeasurably beautiful. An angel. I turned too walk away so Edward could tend to his dying wife when her legs moved. I stopped, looking in shock. Her spine had been broken, how was her lower body still squirming, Edward hadn't managed to get any venom in her yet so I didn't know how it was possible. I looked up to see Jacob still crying loudly and giving CPR to Bella, but Edward was staring just as frozen as me. Our eyes met, black eyes to black eyes and both of us had the same realisation at once. We both rushed forwards and Edward went back into the body of his beloved, now we were paying attention we realised there was another fluttering heartbeat. Another second passed and Edward held another child in his hands. Twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is where the story will have lots of the original Breaking Dawn in it, however I will be condensing it down and trying to get through these bits as quickly as possible to get to the actual storyline past Stephanie Meyer's ending.**

 **Again, anything you recognise is not mine, nor would I ever pretend it to be.**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

All I could register was pain. There were no sounds. I had no coherent thoughts. The only thing I could comprehend was the pain, the pain and struggling to breathe. There was so much blood. All I could see was blood, taste it, feel it coating my throat, my skin. The blood vessels popped in my eyes making my vision cloud over as I gurgled and choked on the blood rushing up my oesophagus, I recognised Jacob as he tried desperately to clear my airways to allow me to breathe however all I could feel was the ripping, the beating from inside my body that didn't cease. I wondered why they hadn't got the baby out yet, I panicked as another rush of blood threatened to choke me and I realised, they were waiting for the morphine. They were waiting whilst my little boy was dying inside me. After the realisation I screamed at Edward to get him out, I begged him to save our baby. As the darkness came rushing in, I felt one more colossal crack before I didn't feel anything below my waist anymore. Instead of feeling the shock of paralysis I continued to try and beg for someone, anyone to save my baby, but I was cut off by another mouthful of blood. Finally, I felt the beating inside my body lessen, I reopened my eyes and strained to make out the shapes in the room, I wanted to see- if only to catch a glimpse- of my baby. I saw Edward holding a writhing mass in his hands, looking down at it in wonder, as I opened my mouth to ask if I could see him the darkness came rushing in and this time I had no strength to stop it whisking me away.

When I finally clawed my way back into consciousness I no longer felt any beating inside my body, all I felt was fire. It raged through my body, razing every bone, every nerve ending into ash. It was all consuming I could think of nothing but the incredible fire that I had no way of quenching. Years could have gone by and I wouldn't have noticed, it was only when it started to retreat that I felt any semblance of time passing. Once I regained feeling in my lower extremities I realised my torture was nearly at an end. I began to realise the depths of my new senses as I could hear cars as though they were right next to me, and feel shifts in the air that indicated someone was beside me. I could hear breathing next to me and instantly knew it was Edward, I knew he wouldn't leave my side. I heard the door swing open and heard the voice of my sister, Alice, it was nearly over. I would have sighed if I could, however I didn't trust myself not to scream still as the fire was now concentrated at an immeasurable level right by my battered heart. It felt like an intense battle was raging in my chest before my heart gave one last stuttering beat before the fire consumed it, and then it consumed itself.

My immediate belief was that I should feel cold, however I didn't, I felt comfortable, neither cold nor too warm. I opened my eyes and just stared above me at the light, I didn't need to squint, they adjusted seamlessly, and I could see every ribbon, every fibre that made up the light. I didn't realise I wasn't alone when I felt a squeeze on my hand, it didn't feel cold, so my initial reaction was one of danger. In a fraction of a second, I was off my back and in the corner of the room facing the door. In another fraction I realised my mistake for what it was, Edward just reaching out to comfort me, of course he didn't feel the same as me. I looked round the room and I saw everyone but Rosalie and Esme, my nostrils flared as Jasper and Emmet stood at the front of everybody and I searched for the danger. It took me a full second to realise that the danger was me. As soon as I thought about straightening I did so, something that was still disconcerting. As my eyes travelled across the Cullen's faces I saw smiles of kindness and understanding but also caution (especially from Jasper), but what truly took my breath away was their beauty. My human eyes had never done them any justice whatsoever, they were the most incredible creatures. My eyes continued to travel until they fell on the most incredible creature of all. Edward. I heard myself gasp as I saw him for the first time, I really _saw_ him. His topaz eyes, his perfect face, I was in front of him in a millisecond and in my peripheral vision I saw Jasper tense, but I just raised my hand and trailed it across his face. His skin felt like satin over marble, it was warm, and it sent electricity down my spine. In that moment I crushed him to me, and I felt him gripping me just as strongly, however as before it would have broken me, now it just felt passionate and my love for him filled me and took over my every thought. The only thing that broke me away from him was Emmets laughter and the sound of Alice leaving. I frowned at both things and once again I saw Jasper tense as if ready for something bad to happen, however I just heard Edward laugh and as I looked into his devastatingly handsome face as he looked to happy I couldn't stop the rush of desire that flowed from my head to my toes. I was mildly disconcerted that I felt for Edward so intensely, however it was extremely welcome having this familiar feeling amongst all this newness. Alice danced back into the room holding a mirror and unceremoniously just stuck it in my face. I audibly gasped again as I took in the alien creature in front of me, she was beautiful beyond words, fluid without motion… her eyes. I recoiled and the expression of the angel in the mirror morphed into one of horror, bright red eyes stared back at me. Again everyone in the room shifted as if readying themselves for me to lose it, so I quickly smothered the horror and tried to calm myself with an unnecessary breath. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me then and looked confusedly at Edward, who just laughed and looked at me proudly.

I then turned to Edward and said the two words that daunted me the most yet filled me with the most longing I had ever felt.

'my baby'

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened, and Edward looked slightly uncomfortable and averted his gaze from my eyes, before answering.

'well, there's something I need to tell you about that love' he began, I immediately stiffened thinking the worst, that something had happened to my baby, and jasper leant forwards.

'No, no nothing bad' Edward reassured me 'just, its hard to explain, but first we need to hunt, they're half human, the ..baby' Edward stuttered and I narrowed my eyes a fraction confused as to what he was trying to say without really saying anything.

'surely your thirsty Bella?' asked Carlisle curiously, speaking for the first time. Whilst half my brain focused on how beautiful his voice was, the other was instantly consumed with the fire that gripped me by the throat. My eyes widened, and my hand flew to my throat and Edward nodded grimly before taking my hand and leading me to the window.

'it's time to hunt'.

 **I just really needed to get this part of Bella's story out of the way to move onto the rest of the alternative ending and consequently the rest of the story, bear with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine – I do not own twilight**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I was on a high. My first hunt had been a roaring success. I had, had my first meal of animal blood and whilst the burn was still there it was manageable and far at the back of my mind. I still desired Edward, I still felt out connection, still felt the electricity rock through my body when he touched me. If anything, it was more intense now than before. He was perfect. I was practically skipping, I had succeeded during my first ever hunt, I had my unbelievably perfect husband by my side and I was on my way to meet my baby. I tried to ignore the lingering disgust and shame I felt about almost hunting those poor humans, however with all the extra room In my mind I was still able to dwell on the act whilst also feeling the happiness. The big house came back into view, and Edward began to slow down. I frowned looking at him, why was he slowing down? Our child was in there what could possibly be wrong now? I'd already hunted hadn't I?

He smiled his devastating smile and pulled us to a stop, I glanced up at the house and realised I could hear inside. I could hear all the Cullens in the main living room, but I could hear two fluttering hearts beating wetly, I cocked my head. Yes, definitely two. I turned to Edward with the questions in my eyes and his smile slipped slightly and he took a deep breath.

'Remember when I said I had to explain something to you about the baby?' he asked hesitantly, I sucked in a breath and nodded. He visibly paused as if unsure how to proceed.

'is there something wrong with him?' I demanded 'please Edward if something happened to him…' I said desperately my voice rising in panic. What had happened to my baby during my three day absence?

' no, no there's nothing wrong with her' he soothed, rubbing the tops of my arms. I recoiled once in shock, so not the perfect little boy of my dreams? However after a second a flood of warmth rushed through me from head to toe, a little girl? I smiled widely and dozen pictures of different little baby girls with varying degrees of resemblance to me and Edward flashed through my head.

'Well' he continued hesitantly, 'there's absolutely nothing wrong with _them_ , they're both happy and healthy and dying to meet their mother' he rushed at the end.

I stood there dumbstruck, unsure whether my new vamp hearing had heard him correctly. _Them?_

'But, how… how is this possible? Two?' I stuttered, the first time since I had turned I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

'How was any of it possible' Edward shrugged, 'we couldn't get an ultra sound, so there was no way to know if you were having a multiple birth, we were all so shocked you had conceived In the first place, I don't think Carlisle even considered it could be twins'

I shook my head slightly trying to get my head around the fact I was now a mom of two, I was suddenly apprehensive, I was a mother. Of two babies, babies I hadn't even set eyes on yet. In that moment I started striding toward the house, the only way to rectify the situation was to meet my daughters. Edward fell easily into step beside me, as we walked human pace across the porch. Taking a deep breath and taking Edwards hand and feeling him squeeze it reassuringly I stepped into the room and my eyes were immediately drawn to Rosalie and Esme in the corner and who they were holding. Two of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes upon. Both had skin the colour of ivory, with a rosy flush in their cheeks that clearly had come from me, however the rest of their doll like faces were all Edward, they were unbelievably beautiful. There were only two significant differences between the two. One of them had eyes the colour of chocolate, my eyes, and my ringlets however, hers were the unusual bronze colour of her father. The other had unbelievably shocking eyes the colour of sparkling emeralds, and hair identical to her sisters (my ringlets) however hers was the dark brown colour I had received from my father. Once I got past their mesmerizing beauty I realised they were too big. They were the size of a three month old at least, they were supporting their own heads and their eyes betrayed an intelligence that was far more advanced than a baby's. My vampire brain was quick with the calculations and I looked at Edward desperately, hoping he would dispel my fears about my babies who aged at least three months in less than three days. I looked into his eyes and saw the same fears looking back at me, he pulled me into his arms and whispered against my head

'I know, but Carlisle measures them multiple times a day, and he believes its slowing'.

I took a measured breath and nodded. I took a step closer to my children, I wanted to see them properly. However it was as if my actions set off an alarm and suddenly jasper held my arms and everyone else moved in front of my girls. Thankfully neither Edward or Alice moved an inch,

'oh come on!' exclaimed Alice 'she only wanted to get a closer look!'

I smiled at her, and worked on making sure my emotions were in check to prove to Jasper I wasn't a threat, I just wanted to see my daughters.

' come on Jasper let her go , she's fine, she wont do anything' said Edward behind me.

' How do you know?' Jasper countered angrily.

I was only partly listening to their conversation as most of my attention was taken up by my daughters as they struggled in each vampires arms, staring at me. They continued their conversation about the humans and I blocked them out trying not to remember the shameful experience, not appreciating the gasps of surprise and admiration. I continued my measured walk forwards trying not to alarm anyone whilst constantly keeping my emotions in check, but then two chime like wails pierced the air and I was frozen to the spot. Everyone rushed forwards to my children soothing them and trying to find out what was wrong, they continued struggling in the arms of the two female vampires until the angel with chocolate eyes touched Rosalie's neck and strained further away.

'what is it?'

'whats wrong with them?'

Their voices lapped over each other in panic, however their answer came In the form of a derisive snort from Alice.

'They want Bella of course! They want to meet their mother!'

After she said this both girls grinned at me, both had the most breath-taking smiles, if I had still had a heartbeat it would have stopped. Their pearly white teeth glistened and they opened their mouths to wail again In perfect synchronicity. Edward came back to me and nudged me forwards and I glided until I was at a stop in front of them both. Rosalie and Esme passed them to me and each of their burning hot forms fit into my arms perfectly. I gazed down at them In wonder and looked back up at the female vampires to see them smiling at me indulgently. I leant down and kissed each little girl on their foreheads and each sighed happily, just staring at me, as if they were as anxious to drink me in as I was them. Edward chuckled and brought his arms around us and placed his forehead against mine as we both stared at our daughters intently for what seemed like both a second and an eternity. After a while I heard a shuffling and then I saw Jasper leave the house and jump over the river. I looked to Edward in confusion, but he just shook his head and said 'he just needs time to adjust, you're adapting so well, he's confused as to why you aren't struggling with your thirst'.

I nodded understandingly and then looked up a thought suddenly occurring to me,

'do they have names?' I whispered gazing around the room, confused as to why there were suddenly wide smiles all around me.

'well' Edward began laughingly 'we knew you were expecting a boy...'

'… and no one was expecting two of em' finished Emmet laughing.

'We thought it best to wait for you to wake up dear' said Esme kindly.

I thought about it intently for a second, then realised that it was an easy decision really.

'who was born first?' I asked Edward.

'The little brown-eyed trouble maker' said Rosalie indulgently, her eyes filled with love as she looked at the children in my arms, when she looked at me her gaze never changed and I was instantly grateful our closeness hadn't been lost once my life wasn't tied to my babies.

'well, as I only had one name technically picked out I feel its only right to split that up' I began, looking up at Edward and he smiled.

'So that makes this Renesmee' he said smiling down at our gorgeous bronze haired princess.

'Renesmee Marie' I corrected him and he smiled down at me nodding in agreement.

'But I thought you only had the one name?' asked Rosalie 'how did you split it up?' she questioned.

'well' I began suddenly nervous ' I didn't really mention it before because…' I trailed off looking up at Edward and he smiled sadly down at me.

' I had also chosen a middle name for my daughter, if I had one' I said shyly glancing at Carlisle,

' seeing as id mixed Renee and Esme's names for the first one I thought the middle name should be a mixture of our fathers' I said not taking my eyes off my second born daughter.

'So, that means this is Carlie, Carlie Elizabeth' I said softly looking into my husbands eyes as I saw so many emotions flutter across his face as he heard the name of his human mother in his daughters name. He smiled the widest I had ever seen a person smile and glanced round the room.

' Everyone' he said ' let me introduce you to Renesmee Marie Cullen and Carlie Elizabeth Cullen, my daughters' the way he said 'daughters' so proudly and so lovingly would forever be ingrained in my eternal memory. As I stood there, a new vampire with my amazing husband and my unbelievable daughters, looking down the precipice of the rest of my life, I couldn't have been happier.

 **A/N another long one I know! I'm sorry but now I've introduced them I will be able to really get into the alternative events and move the story on. I also know I've shifted Rosalie and Bella's relationship a little compared to the original books, but I've always felt that there was never enough justice given to the two of them together and in my version they will be a lot closer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt a thrill rush through me as I heard Edward say our daughter's names. _Our daughters._ The thought still baffled me, even as I stared down at their perfect faces and felt their warm forms pressed against me. They really were extraordinary, who knew babies could be so beautiful? Renesmee lifted her tiny hands with perfect little pink finger tips and raised it to my face, and a horrific image of a broken and battered body appeared in my head. I jerked away with a gasp,

'What was that?' I whispered, as Renesmee looked frustrated that I had pulled away.

'it was you' said Edward gently, 'she's just trying to fill you in on everything you've missed'

'how?' I asked uncomprehendingly looking at my daughter in wonder, her beautiful chocolate eyes gazed back at me lovingly.

'how does Alice see the future? How do I read minds? She's gifted' he said smiling down at her, Carlie made a disgruntled noise and patted my other cheek, I chuckled and turned my gaze onto her tiny face. No images flashed through my head as she touched me, she just looked at me imperiously with her crystal green gaze, I smiled and pressed my lips against her forehead and then her sisters.

'she doesn't have a gift?' I asked Edward, who was smiling down at Carlie like I was, his brow furrowed for a second before beginning.

'well, no, not that we know of as such' he halted looking down at me,

'what?' I frowned, shifting the girls so they were nuzzled into the crooks of my neck, facing each other.

'well, you remember a couple days ago, and I heard the baby's thoughts in the womb?' he asked,

'yes' I said immediately, the memory coming back to me straight away, feeling Edward press his hands against my humongous stomach and hear the thoughts of our child was the happiest I had ever felt in my human life.

'well, the reason I only heard Renesmee's thoughts, and we didn't know you were expecting twins, is because I can't hear Carlie's thoughts, at all' he finished.

I stared up at him in shock, as far as I knew I was the only person in the whole world invulnerable to Edwards power. I gazed down at our green-eyed daughter, who was absentmindedly stroking her siblings face across my chest, in wonder at our similarities.

'I wonder why' I mused to the room.

'well we've never considered that it could possibly be an ability that Bella had manifested in her human form' spoke Carlisle.

'Or she just runs on the same frequency as Bella' laughed Alice referring to Edwards old joke.

'if you can't hear her thoughts though, how did you know she was in there?' I asked Edward, my brow furrowed.

Edward and Rosalie shared a glance that I didn't understand, 'well' began Edward hesitantly,

'well, we didn't, I was about to start injecting venom into you to re…revive you' he stuttered over the last part as he remembered how close to death I was.

'and we noticed your legs jerking still, as your sp-spine had been snapped, we didn't know how it had happened, and then we had to listen closer because Jacob's crying was so loud, and we heard her heart beat, she was struggling because at the time she was so much smaller than Renesmee'. He trailed off as he saw the horrified expression on my face as the realisation that one of my children almost perished flooded my mind. I held them closer to me, their warmth convincing me that they were ok. A minute passed before I looked up and said the words that I had been thinking since I woke, 'Jacob'.

Edward tried to hide his emotions as I spoke the name of the person who caused him the most pain, I felt badly for bringing him up, but I needed to know how my best friend was.

'He left shortly after your heart stopped beating' he said softly, 'Seth came by and told us that he ran away in his wolf form and commanded that he and Leah turn back, they haven't been able to phase since and Seth can't find him' he finished smiling sadly down at me.

I pressed my lips together as my heart ached for the pain Jacob must be feeling, I didn't feel as strongly for his presence as I did before – of which I was glad- however he would always be my best friend and as far as he knew I had died. Sadness rocked me to my core as Imagined the pain I would feel in his shoes, I kept my face an emotionless mask, so my daughters wouldn't notice something was wrong but inside I was in turmoil as memories of being on the beach or in the Black's garage flooded my mind. When me and Jake were just best friends, helping each other pass the time. Despite controlling my facial expressions Carlie looked up at me sadly and stroked my face kindly, I leant into her tiny palm and kissed it gently.

'no Alice' said Edward 'now's not the time'.

'Why not?' she pouted, her beautiful face crestfallen.

My heart went out to her, I never liked to see Alice upset, "no, Edward" I said shaking my head and moving closer to her, " what's wrong Alice?". She beamed happily up at me and everyone else chuckled indulgently, Edward shook his head muttering about being spoiled.

"give the girls to Rose or Esme!" she squealed excitedly, taking them out of my arms anyway and dancing over to hand them over to the others. Rosalie took hold of Carlie and Esme held Renesmee, as they did both girls gave matching big yawns, they were so coordinated it was comical.

"Where do they sleep?" I asked as I saw their little eyes flutter closed revealing their pale lavender eye lids. "in whoever's arms they landed in mostly" laughed Rosalie, "they haven't been set down in their lives".

"they'll be the most spoiled half vampires in the world" laughed Edward wrapping his arms around my waist.

"but also, the most UN-spoiled" countered Rosalie, "that's the beauty of being one of a kind" she said grinning at me conspiratorially.

"Yes, yes they're perfect, they're beautiful but let's get back to the task at hand" said Alice demandingly, over Edwards laughter. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, "happy 19th birthday Bella!" she trilled.

"no, no! I stopped ageing three days ago, I'm 18 forever" I argued, slightly flabbergasted at the small box she was holding out to me with a gaudy pink bow attached.

She rolled her eyes at my reluctance "Its not just for you Bella its as much for Edward as it is for you".

I looked curiously at Edward and he just shrugged and smiled at me, starting to pull me toward the porch, grabbing the box off Alice as he went. As soon as we reached the outside he began running toward the river, confused I just followed him expecting him to explain himself soon enough. As we went I really looked round and saw that in the darkness of night the wildlife and fauna was just as beautiful. Rich browns and deep greens surrounded us as we flew through the forest. After five minutes Edward began to slow considerably and the scent of over turned soil, fresh paint and a wood fire floated toward me on a soft breeze. Once we had slowed to a human pace he then pulled me into his arms whilst covering my eyes, chuckling softly as he registered my discomfort at having one of my senses obstructed. I became more confused as the scents of honeysuckle and roses joined the others, none of which have any business being in the middle of the forest. He uncovered my eyes and I gasped, a small grey cottage stood in front of me, the pale grey and lavender slabs looked like they belonged in a Disney film. It was shocking to see such a structure in the forest, but then it also looked right, as though it had always been there. It belonged. I was so over come with emotion that my words got stuck in my throat, "they, they're giving us a house?" I finally managed to choke out.

"I think you need a bit more foot room for it to be classed as a house" laughed Edward running his hand through his hair giving him a tousled look that would've made my heart stop had it still been beating.

"no knocking my house" I whispered in awe.

"you like it?" he asked smiling, but I shook my head.

"love it?", and I nodded dumbstruck.

He carried me over the threshold bridal style and the inside was perfect, all the pieces just fit as though they had been there forever. Like Edward said it was small, the main living room was right as you walked in, there was no kitchen and only two extra rooms were downstairs, one was empty of furniture, but the other took my breath away. It was a complete reincarnation of the white bedroom in isle Esme. Edward finally placed me back on my feet, his eyes had never left my face as he took me through the house.

"so, you like it?" he asked laughing, I had never seen him so carefree, he had laughed and smiled so much since I had woken up to this new life, it fulfilled me in ways I didn't expect. I raised my hand to stroke his face, electricity sparking down my arm as I answered him.

"its perfect" I whispered taking in the reality of my new life. How could everything seem so nightmarish only three days ago, and now I'm the mother of two inhumanly beautiful and special little girls, have the most amazing house and family and then there's Edward. His butterscotch eyes burned into mine intensely and all the feelings of passion I felt when I first woke up came rushing back, he crushed his lips to mine in an urgent kiss. We spent the night consumed with each other, he felt so soft, so _warm_. It was a completely different experience as a vampire, I couldn't believe I had been so convinced I would never feel a fraction of this. Neither of us had to be careful, we could both be free with each other. As the sun came up the next morning, its rays bounced across the small pond outside and reflected off Edwards face, he glittered like a diamond. The precious gem that would always be mine. I could have stayed entwined with him for days, however as the morning went on I became anxious to see my daughters, the fear that they would have changed in the few hours since we left them came to the forefront of my mind. We got dressed and slowly made our way to the main house.

"I just can't get over how perfect everything is" I sighed as I skipped alongside Edward,

"it's a shame the house has to be changed again though" he countered, looking at me with a smile at my seemingly juvenile mode of transport.

"why" I frowned stopping in my tracks and peering up at him.

"Because they started building the cottage, so it would be done when we got back from our honeymoon, they didn't expect you to come home with Renesmee and Carlie" he chuckled.

"we're going to need more space in there for when they grow, we definitely need a kitchen and bathroom added, probably a second storey, not massive but with space for them to each have a room and perhaps a music room" he pondered as he continued the journey. I couldn't help but smile up at him planning our home, the home we would raise our children in, a concept that neither of us ever thought would be possible for us.

"Ugh fine" I said feigning disgust, "as long as I have no part in the decision making"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" he laughed sweeping me up into his arms and kissing me sweetly.

"I'm gonna beat you this time" I said with a smile and I took off, flying through the dense greenery and as I came up to the river I pushed myself using my newborn strength, and I flew over the rushing water, enjoying the weightless feeling, before deftly landing on the grass and dancing over to the porch. Edward was only a second behind, but he was still very much behind, I just stuck my tongue out at him and followed the sounds of laughter into the big room.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were sat on the sofa watching my daughters mangle a silver cutlery set on the rug. When they saw me both squealed excitedly and threw their tiny little hands into the air, I rushed over and scooped them up into my arms nuzzling their heads, breathing in their beautiful scent. Renesmee put her hand up to my face and showed me that she was thirsty,

"uh guys, Renesmee's thirsty, I'm guessing you are too princess?" I directed toward Carlie, she responded by showing me the pearly whites that still dazzled me.

"Don't worry, I'm on it Bell's" said Emmett coming into the room with two metal bottles, the scent of human blood reached me and itched at my throat, I quickly handed the girls off to Edward and Emmett and moved to watch them from the other side of the room. It would still be a while before I was able to feed my babies.

The sight of all the big, bad vampires doting on the two little babies all morning was almost comical, the funniest had to be Emmett feeding Renesmee, something about that burly vampire delicately holding a baby and feeding them was just inherently funny to me.

It was a perfect morning, just spending time with my family and learning of everything I had missed during my three day 'sleep'. My perfect little picture was shattered by midday, Alice gasped, and Edward immediately stood up growling.

"what" demanded Jasper, running to Alice's side.

"The afternoon, it's just disappeared, I think it means the wolves are coming" she whispered.

The room erupted into snarls and hisses and I rushed to scoop up my daughters, determined that they wouldn't get to them. They would have to tear me to pieces to even lay eyes on them if they were coming to destroy them.

"what's the game plan?" demanded Emmett a smile on his face, It took all my strength not to claw the look off his face, I knew he liked a fight, but when the lives of my children were at stake?

"Everyone calm down, we haven't broken the treaty, and the children are no danger to any human or wolf, we just need to explain that to them" said Carlisle, ever the voice of reason.

His words did little to halt the dread coursing through my newborn body, I gazed at my innocent little girls who were looking round, curious at the sudden shift in mood. Barely three days of life and theirs is already under attack? My heart wrenched as the worst possibilities rushed through my head at the speed of light, I hadn't even held them in my arms for twenty-four hours and they were in danger of being ripped from me?

"don't worry" said Edward strongly, "they won't touch my girls". Kissing my forehead, he and the rest of the family left the house to wait on the drive. I couldn't bring myself to even take them outside, anywhere near the danger. I was frozen in place, torn between protecting the daughters in my arms and my husband, my life outside. Ice ran through my veins as I heard howling practically outside. They were here.

 **A/N I do not own twilight or its characters**

 **Thanks for reading!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N just going back in time a little bit at the beginning:)**

 _ **Jacob's POV**_

My heart was breaking. My breathing was laboured as I continued to look down at the love of my life lying broken on the table. Her mangled corpse would forever be ingrained in my memory, Bella, my Bella, broken. Broken by a monster and the monster who spawned it. I heard commotion around me, gasps of surprise but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, her bloodshot un-seeing eyes staring into the space above her, her chest rising and falling reluctantly as I used all my strength to keep her heart beating and keep air in her lungs. Edward knocked my hands out of the way to plunge a massive needle of venom into her heart, it gave a great beat as if shocked by paddles and it gave me a sliver of hope. I renewed my efforts trying to beat her heart for her as Edward continued to bite the love of my life. Her heart was unresponsive under my touch, struggling to beat the poison around a body that was already dead. Soul crushing sadness overwhelmed me as the realisation sank in. She was gone. I no longer felt the incredible pull towards her, it was as if my body knew she was gone and the pull had moved, it was screaming at me to leave the room, to go.

'Then leave!' Edward growled at me, he was the burning man again. His black eyes full of determination but his face twisted in pain and anger. I thought id be him, angry, seeing the girl of my dreams so broken because of him, but I was just empty. Tears began streaming down my face and my throat began to close as my breaths escaped as gasps, turning, I ran down the stairs and out the back-door phasing as I went. A primal howl of pain escaped me my heart shattering.

'Jake!' 'Jacob, wait!' Leah and Seth's voices entered my head as they began to run and catch up to me, but I growled 'GO!' in the voice of the Alpha. I couldn't stand anyone to be party to my pain, it wracked through me, tearing me to shreds, I heard their surprised whimpers before they faded out and I could no longer feel their presence. I kept running and running, as if it would help me through the pain, help mend my splintering heart, but nothing could mend it. Who was I kidding? It was no longer with me, it was miles away, in a dusty study with the broken body of my best friend, and there was no way I was getting it back. Running, running.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

'JAKE! JACOB! PLEASE BUDDY!' my shouting was becoming desperate as I continued stumbling through the undergrowth, my human form wasn't as quick as my wolf form but I could keep going just as long. He had been missing for nearly three days now, nearly three days since he ordered me a Leah to phase back and we hadn't been able to phase since, I was getting desperate it wouldn't be long till Sam found out the babies had been born and when he finds out Jacob was gone and me and Leah could no longer phase he would be straight round with a hunting party and I couldn't let this happen.

'Seth come on!' shouted Leah behind me as she fought with a vine that had twisted around her leg,

'its no use! He's gone and he's probably not coming back, why do you care? we can go back to the reservation now and leave the bloodsuckers to it!'

'No Leah!' I shouted angrily for the 100th time 'He has to know! He has to know she's not dead! She's not dead and he needs to come back, Sam won't stop and listen long enough to see that the girls aren't a threat, he'll just run right through and get a lot of people unnecessarily killed!'

'if it's the leeches that get killed I wont care' she muttered nastily,

'Right that's enough!' I said whirling round and stalking up to her 'the Cullens aren't the bad ones, they care about humans, they care about us! And what have we ever done to deserve their restraint except call them names and disrespect them for something they can't change but have spent their lives making the best of! Not to mention those little girls, they're just babies for Christ's sake!' I shouted, 'and if you had bothered to go in and see them like I did when we visited the Cullen's after Jake disappeared instead of standing there like an emotionless bitch you'd see that!' I finished glaring at her. She stared at me open mouthed for a second before her face twisted and she just turned on her heel and ran away back the way we came. I sighed shaking my head but continued my search through the undergrowth for another couple of hours desperately hoping I'd see signs of a giant wolf. Luck wasn't on my side and as the sun began to rise in the distance I decided to leave it, he would be back in time, when he was ready to listen to someone. In the meantime, I needed to get back to the Cullen's and find out what the game plan was in terms of the other wolves, because I wasn't sure before that I would be able to fight against my brothers (and sister) in wolf form, never mind my human form. The hike took hours, I didn't get back into Forks until past midday. I was walking up the Cullen's drive debating how to speak to Edward when I heard something that made my stomach plummet, the sounds of snarling and growling that could only come from the Pack. I sprinted round the corner and saw a standoff that made my heart jump into my throat, there was Sam at the front with Jared and Paul close behind him facing off with Carlisle and Edward the rest of the Cullens spread out in a defensive line behind, I could faintly hear the fluttering heartbeats of the twins and the laboured breathing of a vampire that could only be Bella, even under the circumstances a small smile broke across my face as I realised she was awake and had met her daughters. As I ran forwards Paul turned towards me and growled at me angrily, I just pushed past him, and stood beside Edward in front of Alice and Esme -the smaller of the Cullen's so the ones who needed the most protection.

Another smile threatened to show as I was once again confronted with the irony of my thought processes regarding the protection of vampires.

'Yes' said Edward cautiously to Sam, the rest of us looked at him questioningly. 'Sam wanted to know if we had managed to turn Bella after we got the twins out' he reiterated.

'Yes, twins' he said softly to Sam, his face betraying his emotions, he was positively glowing with pride when he mentioned his daughters, if it was possible for a vampire to glow without the presence of sunlight?

'No' he almost growled, the shift in response put me and the rest of the Cullens on edge immediately. 'They are just like human children, except they seem to be growing significantly faster, and they have greater mental capacity, they both understand perfectly what we say, and the restrictions have already been explained to them' he said stiffly.

We waited as Sam clearly responded, Edward stiffened but nodded once, sighed, and called no louder than a normal volume 'Bella, bring the girls outside please'.

Bella appeared on the porch holding the twins and for a second, I was shocked, the last time I had seen them they were new-borns, barely an hour old, now they looked at least a couple of months old. I saw equally shocked looks on my wolf brother's faces, Sam tilted his head toward Edward and he nodded 'yes, they are just over three days old, as I said they are ageing quickly'. At the end of his sentence his face twisted slightly into an emotion I couldn't decipher, I didn't have time however as Bella had made it to our side. I smiled widely at her and the two little girls in her arms, she gave me a strained smile in response but immediately fixed her eyes on the danger to her family.

Her entire body was tense as she moved each girl onto her hips, so the wolves could have full view of them, she wrinkled her nose at the wolf stench as a strong breeze sent their scent floating toward us and I heard Emmet laughing on the other side of Carlisle.

'this is Renesmee' said Edward indication the brown eyed little girl, 'and this is Carlie' he said warmly indicating the startling emerald eyed girl, as if he couldn't help infusing his words with devotion when speaking about his daughters.

'they are still cared for like babies, but they understand that should a human come into the house they are not to bite them, no matter how much they may want to, isn't that right girls' he raised his voice a fraction directing the rest of his statement to the children.

To the clear surprise of the wolves, me and even Bella it seemed, both girls nodded their tiny heads their curls bouncing on their shoulders. Renesmee was smiling and looing curiously at the massive wolves, Carlie however was extremely nervous, she was looking at them as if she knew just how dangerous they could be, and she was worried they were about to harm her family.

Sam continued to stare at the little family beside me for another couple seconds before Edward visibly relaxed.

'Thank you' he said fervently, his voice dripping with gratitude, 'I understand, we will continue to abide by the treaty lines, thank you'.

As we were about to pause I heard Paul growl and Edward froze, he turned around and looked directly at him,

'That's unnecessary, if you had listened properly when she came to you, you would know we got permission from the true alpha, the descendant of Ephraim Black, to turn her, we broke no laws' he said forcefully. Sam nodded his big head and turned to leave, Jared immediately following, Paul lingered for a minute disgust clearly written across his wolfy face before a growl from Sam forced him to follow them until they were out of sight.

The Cullen's visibly relaxed and tuned to go back inside, buts something was niggling in my mind about something Edward had said. He turned to me so I could ask him the question.

'what did you mean by 'when she came to you'?'

He sighed sadly before saying 'Leah, she went to them in the early hours and told them what's been happening, about Jacob leaving and your inability to phase'.

I looked at the ground in shame, it was my fault, I had pissed her off and so in return she went to Sam and almost started a war. I looked up at Edward and the rest of the Cullens, my eyes full of apology, but they just smiled kindly back at me.

'This wasn't your fault Seth' said Esme kindly patting my arm,

'Of course it wasn't' carried on Edward, 'They were always going to come back at some point, they needed to know the girls weren't a danger, Bella as well'.

'plus you cant choose your family, sport' boomed Emmet punching me on the arm,

'clearly, or else I wouldn't be stuck with you as a brother would i?' snickered Jasper, pushing the big vampire into a bush.

'oi!' shouted Emmett and then the two began to fight, pushing each other into bushes and trees. The rest of the Cullen's laughed and carried on into the house whilst Esme shouted at the brothers not to destroy any of the trees around the river, she liked those ones apparently.

I laughed, happiness overtaking my sadness at my siblings' actions for a moment as I took in yet another scene that proved to me that the Cullen's were a family. A family worth protecting. Edward slapped my back and put his arms around mine and Bella's shoulders and we all walked into the big house.

 **A/N I know you might be confused as to what I'm doing with Jacob, don't worry I'm not diverting that much from the story I'm just reshuffling that aspect at the beginning, all will be explained later;) he will be back! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward's POV**_

"Nope, no, Renesmee I won't do it again…. Right this is the last time" I heard Bella say, trying to sound firm but failing miserably. The smile plastered across her face as our captivated daughters squealed and clapped as she crushed a large rock into dust, made my unbeating heart swell to magnificent proportions. How easily she has adapted to her new life, to her role as a mother, it was as though she was born to do it, to be a vampire. Her unwavering happiness and the way she relished the company of our daughters over the past week, quashed any remaining reservations I ever had about turning her. Consent or not, it will forever be the hardest decision I had ever made. Before it became a necessary tool to save her life, I was convinced that to go through with her wishes I would have robbed her of her life. I will never stop being grateful to her unwavering stubbornness, if not for it, I would not see the magnificent sight of my beautiful wife and twin girls giggling as they lay on their stomachs on the floor.

My wife glanced up at me her body still rocking with laughter, and my breath caught in my throat, her beauty would never cease to stop my heart and distract me completely. She was positively glowing with the happiness her new life gave her, as a result Jasper was never far from my little family. Each of our happiness was a beacon to him and his ability, he was still struggling with himself however he had accepted that Bella was in a magnificent amount of control for a newborn, and seemingly was bypassing that stage completely, Carlisle believed it may be a supernatural level of control which I know Bella was underwhelmed to hear at the time. But if it meant she could slide right into her role as a Cullen and a mother and not harm even one human I know she would always choose that as her ability.

"What!" I heard Alice exclaim, "no, no! I need to spend the day planning out the layout for the cottage and start shopping! Why has my entire day disappeared?" she shouted.

"you!" she said glaring at Seth who was playing video games with Emmett, "What did you or one of your wolfy friends to do my day?" she almost growled at him in frustration. I would have laughed at the sight of my favourite sister in a standoff with a gangly were-wolf who was more than twice her size, however the thoughts of someone I had hoped I wouldn't hear for at least a year came rushing into my head.

I stood up with a growl as I saw his intentions and also his reason for coming.

"Its Charlie, he heard that you were back Bella, he's on his way here. He knows we've been lying to him for the past week about you being ill and at a facility" I said frustration colouring every word.

"what?!" my wife cried, her expression horror-stricken as she envisaged her father coming face to face with her new self. "No! he can't, I'm not ready to meet any humans yet" she exclaimed beginning to panic "how did he even find out?" she screeched.

"Leah, she didn't realise he was in the house with her mother and Billy when she mentioned how glad she was to be away from us and most importantly you, she was saying how she didn't understand how Seth could be staying here with us and friends with you after you drove Jacob out of town" I spat out, disgusted with all the negative connotations attached to my wife in that statement.

Her mouth fell open with an audible pop. I knew how much pain she was still in over how she had treated her best friend and I knew it would hurt her to hear such things being said about her.

"But I didn't…" she trailed off sadly, looking at the ground.

I rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"I know" I murmured comfortingly.

"Right that's enough, Bella I need you to sit on the couch, Rosalie come and get the twins we only have a couple minutes left" ordered Alice before she flitted back out of the room.

Bella moved stiffly and sat down where she was told, however when Rosalie picked up the girls, she opened her arms for them. Rosalie hesitated before complying and handing my children to my wife, she held them close and nuzzled their curls in an effort to calm herself.

"Now Bella" began Alice walking back In, "you're going to need to remember to act more like a human, you know blinking, fidgeting etcetera or else your going to majorly give the game away. Here are some contacts" she said throwing the slim brown box onto her lap "they're irritating and will eventually disintegrate after a few hours but that's fine as the powder room is now stocked with them and humans need bathroom breaks any way" she said shrugging.

"What?" Bella asked looking at the box on her lap in shock, "I can't possibly _stay_ " she said, disgust lacing her tone as she realised that's what we expected of her. "I'm not even two weeks old!" she shouted, "I'm not trialling my 'power' this soon and certainly not with my FATHER!".

I placed my arm over her shoulders, "Bella love, you're going to be just fine, if I wasn't sure you could do this I would grab you and our daughters, and I would run right out of here" I said soothingly.

"But I really think you can do this, and if we play this right and don't have to explain too much you would be able to have him in your life, in your daughter's lives" I finished grinning at my little troublemakers as they twirled their mother's hair around their tiny fingertips not really listening.

She visibly relaxed and nodded at me in agreement.

"Great, Bella I'm going to need you to hand the babies to someone else now" said Alice.

"no!" protested Bella.

"I can't see the future when your holding them Bella, I won't know what's going to happen".

"I can't give them to someone else, they're keeping me calm" said Bella holding them closer still.

"okay, I'll _try_ to see around them" sighed Alice pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's time" I whispered as I heard his car turn onto our long driveway.

"its not your fault Seth" I said as I heard him berating himself for being the cause of Bella's heartache.

" are you sure about that, she's my sister and she can't seem to stop causing your family trouble" he grumbled. "I'm so sorry for the pain she's causing you Bella, so sorry" he choked on the words at the end, genuinely remorseful for the sins of his sister.

"don't be silly Seth, I don't blame you, you have nothing to be sorry for, your family too" she said to him kindly, smiling through her worry. Seth grinned in appreciation and in that moment, I realised how connected Seth felt to me and my family, and I couldn't have been more grateful that we had such a friend on our side through the constant uncertainty.

Bella stiffened as the doorbell rang and Carlisle went to answer it adopting a bashful expression.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" he asked warmly, inviting him inside.

"Carlisle" Charlie said gruffly stepping inside. In that second, I heard Bella take her last deep breath in of untainted air. As they spoke I saw Carlie and Renesmee lift their faces out of Bella's hair and sniff the air interestedly, I shook my heads at them, thinking it would be a nightmare if all three of them went after Charlie. They weren't aloud to feed on humans, we had told them that I just hoped they understood my facial expression. Carlie looked up at me and nodded back, before tugging on her sisters hand and pulling her back into the confines of Bella's hair, just as Charlie walked in and saw Bella.

So many thoughts and emotions rushed through him as he saw his daughter so changed, he settled on anger as a companion, he believed this would get him the answers he needed.

"Bells, is that you?" he whispered.

"its me dad" she said in her new chime like voice, and Charlie winced slightly In shock.

"what's happened to you Bells, what's been going on, I know you've been lying to me. Were you even ill?" he asked each question one after the other.

I felt Bella steel herself as I knew she now had to take a breath, the breath that would confirm or deny Carlisle's theory. She breathed in, and leant back into me as she did so, but she didn't move in any other way, she had done it.

"There's a lot you can't know dad, things I just can't tell you" she began, "but yes I was ill, and to get better I had to …change a little bit she finished looking at him wearily, wondering if he would take the answer.

"your telling me" he muttered mostly to himself.

Bella smiled widely at him as she saw his attempt at humour for what it was, his acceptance, at least for now of her answer.

"I understand you might not be able to tell me everything Bella" he said, "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out there's something different about this family and you, how about we keep it at a need to know level hmm? That way I don't hear anything I can't un-hear and I can still see you, cause I've really missed you kid" he finished softly.

"I've missed you too dad" she said just as quietly.

I heard his thoughts shift onto another topic he was interested in and I readied myself to jump into the conversation. This is where it was going to get dicey.

"so, who are they your holding?" he asked confused, he had never seen his daughter around any child never mind holding two babies to her chest.

"My nieces" I replied quickly. Knowing my daughters' resemblance to me would be too much for him to believe as a coincidence.

"I thought your family died" he shot toward me almost accusingly.

"my parents died, I had a much older brother who got adopted separately to me, he and his wife were in a terrible accident and it left their twin girls all alone, before the courts contacted me" I answered with the plausible lie.

"so what, your adopting them? You're gonna make me a grandpa so young? Can't Carlisle and Esme…" he trailed off looking up at them.

"no" Bella shook her head forcefully. "No dad, they're mine…. I _want_ to be their mom".

"your just so young, just married …" he trailed off when he realised that what he was saying just wasn't going to work. He looked round for a moment, concentrating on the big screen on the wall, before sighing and turning back to Bella.

"well as long as your sure. Are you going to introduce me to my grandchildren?" he said with a big grin, he couldn't help but be happy at the thought.

Bella shifted slightly and gripped the girls better.

"This, is Renesmee" Bella began, but Renesmee poked her hair out of her mother's hair to look at him, and it was long enough for him to see her eyes, his eyes, that he had in turn given to his daughter, staring back at him. He gasped, and I could hear his thoughts as he scrambled to try and make all the months needed fit into the impossible.

He turned to me angrily, "I may not need to know everything, and everything may not make sense but no more lies! I will not be lied to about this!".

"I know" I said contrite, "I'm sorry, but I needed you to know the official version, to protect the three of them" I said leaning forwards to kiss Bella's head.

He huffed and nodded again stiffly.

Bella shifted so she could turn them, both to face him and he gasped as he really saw them for the first time.

"wow" he said leaning forwards slightly to get a better view. "They're so beautiful".

"I know" smiled Bella.

"can I hold one?" he asked with his arms out.

Bella hesitated for a second before agreeing "sure" and she instantly moved Carlie and placed her in his arms, probably because she didn't trust Renesmee not to scare him with her talent.

He cradled Carlie gently and stared lovingly down at her.

"Do you want to know her name?" asked Bella smiling at him indulgently.

"huh? oh, sure" he stuttered, completely taken aback by the twins.

"Carlie, after you and Carlisle" she said softly "the way Renesmee is after mom and Esme".

Charlie's eyes glistened as his looked at his granddaughters, his thoughts no longer focussing on the questions, he was just revelling in the answers he was given and filled with pride when he looked at my girls.

"thanks kid" he said gruffly as he tried not to show how much that touched him, and failed.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, Charlie became engrossed in the game Emmett was watching, and as long as he was holding one of his granddaughters and Bella was beside him he was happy. After Bella took a now sleeping Renesmee out of his hands and hugged him goodbye, I ran to her side immediately engulfing her in my arms, pride soaring out of me.

"I can't believe I did it" she whispered staring up at me as if she still didn't understand what had happened.

"I knew you could, you can do anything" I said smugly down at her.

My wife, superwoman.

 **A/N I know there's still quite a bit from Breaking Dawn popping up, and honestly, I will do for a good couple more chapters. I want to do the story and the characters justice, and it wouldn't have made any sense if I didn't start at the beginning this way.**

 **But thank you for reading and I hope you leave a review, they would be much appreciated and all questions will be answered (within reason:))**

 **As always, twilight and the characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's POV**_

The next three months went by in a whirlwind of happiness. I had everything I ever dreamed of, a perfect husband, beautiful daughters and I had an amazing family surrounding me. Charlie adored his granddaughters, there had been a dicey discussion about their ages and the rate that they grew, but with the need to know rule, Edward assured me that Charlie was happy just being around us all and didn't want us to leave.

However, along with all the happiness, the tapestry of my new life had a dark side. A side filled with doubt, worry and regret. My daughters grew at an unprecedented rate, by three months they already looked around the size of small one-year olds. Their mental capacity far outstripped their outside growth however, Renesmee spoke her first words after only two weeks of life; her sister only seconds behind her as they fought over who got to be held by Esme.

"Grandma, can you take me to see the birdies outside?" asked Renesmee in a clear, chime like voice that froze me to my core.

"No! I want to go and see them" said Carlie in an almost identical chime.

"Girls, girls, stop quarrelling me and your grandpa can take you both" soothed Esme, and her and Carlisle proceeded to bundle them out of the room, I nodded to her in thanks as I sought refuge In Edwards arms. Not even a week later they saw their aunt Alice and uncle Jasper dancing to the music coming from the piano as Rosalie played and both of them proceeded to stand at the same time and copy the moves of their family exactly, finishing with a flourish. The family began clapping but I saw similar mixtures of horror and worry on each of their faces as they also worried about what our children's fast growths meant.

The regret part of my new life had a Jacob sized name tag on it. By all accounts he still hadn't returned to La Push and was still in mourning over me. I had wanted to go after him, but I couldn't bear to leave my girls, plus he always said if I was a vampire I was as good as dead to him anyway, so I battled with my instincts and decided maybe it was better he mourn me now, so he could move on with his life and maybe find a nice girl. One who wouldn't break his heart the way I did. It was only in rare moments of quiet that I allowed myself to think of him, when the girls were asleep, and Edward wasn't by my side, I allowed myself to feel the intense sadness I felt at the loss of my best friend. Because even if he found out I had lived, he never liked the Cullen's the way Seth did, he could never slip into the role of family friend so easily. He hated vampires and he hated my daughters for being the catalyst for my turning, so he would never want to be around them; and truthfully, I didn't feel comfortable with the thought of him around the girls after everything he said when they were in the womb. So in the rare moments of alone time I let myself feel the pain of his loss, before I put him back into the locked box in a far corner of my head.

Our fears surrounding the girls continued to grow so we decided we would go back to Brazil on a fact-finding mission and try and see if the old tribes had heard anything about half vampire children and how long they lived. The first big trip that needed to be taken was to Italy. I needed to go to the Volturi and prove that I had become a vampire, I couldn't risk them coming to us and finding out about my girls, they were so beautiful and as far as we knew so unique, we couldn't chance it. Edward had some trouble with this fact, but he couldn't dispute my logic that I had to go alone because Aro couldn't read my mind so there was no way for them to find out. Carlisle was coming as far as London for everyone's peace of mind. After that we would stay long enough for me to tell Charlie about our trip and promise that we would be coming back, before we would be off again.

The day before I was to leave I wanted to spend as much time with my children as possible, so I took them hunting with me, Seth was dragged with us, my girls loved their uncle Seth. The girls sped on a head because they could smell the Elk in the next clearing, as they ran full sprint across an open field both of them launched into matching summersaults, landing with a grace that put my human self to immense shame. They giggled as they continued running looking over their shoulder towards the 'grown up's' beckoning us after them,

"I'll go" chuckled Seth as he ran into a thicket of trees to quickly phase and run after them.

I smiled widely and just stood in the middle of the field for a second to let them have their fun. The temperature was dropping fast as December approached, small flurries of snowflakes would fall occasionally but not enough to cover the ground. I scanned the forest and the surrounding mountain ranges in the distance, something glinted off the peak of the mountain and I had to squint to see that it was a vampire with the sun bouncing off their skin, another second passed before I was able to put the fuzzy human memory to the name and I realised that it was Irina. I raised my hand in greeting, but her face twisted into an ugly expression, as if both in pain but also incredibly angry. She growled and jumped off the peak into the forest, disappearing from sight.

"Crap" I moaned as I realised she must have seen me talking to Seth, and in her eyes all the wolves were responsible for Laurent's death.

I sped the couple metres until I was next to my children. There were three medium sized Elk lying dead by their feet.

"momma?" Renesmee questioned, running forwards like she did when she was about to jump into my arms, but I was trying to extract my cell phone, so I could ring Edward, so I wasn't going to be able to catch her at the moment. I was about to open my mouth to tell her, but her sister caught her arm instead and pulled her over to Seth who was looking at my confusedly.

"Edward" I said slightly panicky. "I just saw Irina, I tried to wave but she got really upset at the sight of Seth and she ran off, I don't know where she went".

I heard the whooshes of air passing through the receiver that told me he was on his way. I breathed out a sigh of relief when he, Carlisle and Jasper came into view.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, rushing over and scanning me from head to toe.

"yes, yes I'm fine, I think she saw Seth as a wolf and got upset, she growled at me and then disappeared into the forest below the peak" I explained sadly.

"she what?" Edward hissed, enraged.

"Now is not the time son," began Carlisle "why don't you and Seth take the girls home and we will take it from here, we'll try and catch up to her, so we can explain".

Edward nodded distractedly, still visibly upset. Until Carlie skipped over to him and jumped into his arms, so she could nuzzle into his neck, stroking his face as if to calm him the way he did her when it was time for bed.

The rest of the evening was uneventful in comparison, the others weren't able to catch up to Irina in the end as she had jumped into the ocean and could be anywhere, but we had rang our cousins in Denali to inform them, they were extremely upset that she hadn't gone home to them or allowed us to explain, but we each promised to keep the other informed if we heard anything. Edward and I were just about to put our sleeping girls to bed in their room upstairs (the cottage was still undergoing renovation) when a gasp from upstairs drew everyone's attention. We all sped upstairs to the sounds of breaking glass, and when we arrived at Alice and Jaspers door we saw the unthinkable sight of Alice standing there, her arms outstretched as a pile of glass and mulch sat at her feet. Her eyes stared unseeingly, an expression of horror etched across her face.

Edward gasped equally horror-stuck. Carlie in his arms began crying and he just stood frozen there staring just as unseeingly as Alice.

I moved closer immediately, taking Carlie out of his arms and clutching her and Renesmee close to my chest as I saw my husband frozen into a statue.

"ALICE, Alice" spoke Jasper shaking her slightly, "What's going on?"

"The volturi" she gasped still staring into nothingness.

"They're coming".

 **A/N A short one I know, but this is where it all starts to happen so we can continue with the story past breaking dawn:)**

 **Thank you again for reading, and please review if can!**

 **I do not own twilight or its characters**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jacob's POV**_

It was incredibly strange waking up in a bed again, I was in my childhood bed, my feet hanging off the end, as usual, staring up at the stick-on glow in the dark stars on my ceiling from when I was younger. Being so used to sleeping on the forest floor, I hadn't managed to get much sleep, but I didn't want to phase and go into the forest surrounding my father's small house in case he came into my room in the night, I had caused him enough pain already. My pain had become a dull ache lodged in my chest where my heart used to be, recently I liked to convince myself it was because I was finally getting past the fact I had lost the love of my life, but I knew I was only kidding myself. It would take a miracle to heal that scar.

I was just about to turn over and try and get more sleep when I heard the bang of the door. There was some murmuring before they walked into the kitchen close to my bedroom and I realised it was Leah talking to my dad, since when did she visit him?

"So, Seth's still not come home then?" my dad asked.

"Nope" grumbled Leah, "I don't get how he can stand it surrounded by leeches all day" she spat out.

Seth was still with the Cullen's? confusion clouded my brain as I got off the bed silently to listen closer.

"to be honest I'm surprised they're still here, after everything I assumed they'd up and leave, move on for another fifty years before returning again".

"no That'd be too easy" I could almost hear Leah's eyes roll in her sockets, smiling slightly I was about to the open the door and say hello to my old friend.

"They're going to be staying for a little longer, at least until Charlie properly gets to know the kids"

I froze with my hand on the knob, _Charlie,_ the bloodsuckers had introduced the mother killing spawn to _Charlie?_ Rage flowed through my veins and my limbs began to shake as my inner wolf was howling in anger.

"I suppose you've gotta understand them there, they want them raised with their family, I know I wouldn't want to be kept from my grandbabies," said Billy gruffly.

Them? Confusion coloured my mind again as I struggled to understand what had happened in my absence.

"I just don't know how she stands it to be honest" continued Leah, as far as I know, newborns are supposed to be blood crazy and unable to control themselves". My heart began beating faster in my chest and I leant forwards turning the door handle as I went, my breaths coming out in harsh gasps.

"Well I'm not surprised there, the Cullen's all have great control, they wouldn't allow her to break the treaty, besides Bella's always been special…" my Dad trailed off as he saw me suddenly standing there in front of him.

"Jake?" asked Leah surprised, "When did you get here?"

"She's alive?" I choked out. Before either of them could answer me, I was out the door running. Suddenly I was on four legs. I wasn't conscious of anything other than the fact of for the first time in months I could feel my heart beating again, it was at the Cullen's where I had left it and it had been calling me home the entire time, I had just been too stubborn to listen. I didn't care that I was running toward a vampire, I knew that would be the only way she could've survived. The pull became stronger, tighter as the big house came into view. My heart screeched at me as I slowed down to change back, pulling on the shorts I didn't know I had fastened around my leg I walked up the steps onto the porch. My hands shook as I went to knock. The door opened, and it was Carlisle, his face unreadable as he scanned mine. Silently, I walked past him into the living room seeking out the face my soul was shouting at me to find. I found her sat cross legged on the floor, with two practically identical little girls next to her. For a second, I was fixed on the face of my best friend and happiness soared through me seeing her here, alive. However, my eyes were drawn to the brown-eyed girl next to her and the world fell away. I was drowning in the rich chocolate pools of her eyes as they stared just as intently back at me. Her skin was a cool ivory, it shimmered slightly, the picture of health and vitality. A rose hue flushed her cheeks and her beautiful bronze ringlets caught the light and sent spectrums flying everywhere. But her eyes consumed me. Bore deep, right to my very soul. Somewhere in my subconscious, I registered the sound of Edwards outraged growl, however consciously, all I could be aware of were the million tiny steel cables attaching my heart to the heart of the little girl with the heart shaped face before me.

As the last one snapped into place I fell to my knees. I was completely connected, eternally bound to this girl. Her warm brown eyes became my universe, I would die a thousand times to keep her safe.

Forever.

 **A/N sorry for the short chapter! But I just wanted to dedicate the entire chapter to Jacob and his journey.**

 **I wanted to do the imprinting like this because I never agreed with the fact that before a mother had the chance to** _ **be**_ **a mother, her child already belonged to someone else. This way Bella was able to have at least a bit of time of having Renesmee to herself and she didn't have anyone trying to stop her holding her own children when she first woke up.**

 **The next chapter will be up shortly! As always, feel free to review:)**

 **Disclaimer- twilight and any of its characters do not belong to me**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Renesmee's POV**_

Loud. Everybody was being very loud. Me and my sister were playing with momma when the curious man came in, he was very beautiful, and he looked very kind. I wanted to be his friend, I felt like we already were in a way, looking into his peculiar dark eyes (peculiar because they were very different to my family's golden eyes or my sisters green ones) I felt safe. But then everyone got angry very fast, momma and daddy started shouting at the stranger. Grandma took me and Carlie out the room and upstairs, she put on a cd and soft classical music played, but I think she forgot that we had strong hearing because we could still hear our parents raised voices. I started to cry. Why were mommy and daddy so angry? And why was I taken out of the room of that man? I wanted to see him. I wanted everyone to stop being angry.

Grandma was holding us and trying to distract us with a colourful book, but she wasn't really paying attention to us, her eyes were slightly unfocused as she smiled down at us and I knew she was really paying attention to what was happening downstairs. I strained hard, but I couldn't hear more than my parents raised voices, I kept getting distracted by the melodious piano sounds. Frustrated I looked to my sister, her brows were furrowed, like she was listening hard as well. Her angelic face twisted into what looked like pain. I couldn't know for sure, she had never made that face before. I reached out to stroke her face, to take the pain away. Before I could comfort her, she raced out the room. She was very fast.

"NO!" she shrieked. Running back into the big room. Grandma scooped me up and followed her, as we arrived in the room I saw her run up to our parents who were still standing in front of that strange man.

"NO!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You can't take her! You can't take my sister away from me, She's _my_ sister!".

"Shhh, honey shhh its okay" said momma scooping her up off the floor trying to comfort her.

"don't worry, no one is taking her from you, from us" soothed daddy, stroking her hair whilst glaring at the russet skinned man.

He wanted to take me away from my family? From my Carlie? I started to cry as I imagined being separated from my sister. The pain would be unbearable. Daddy moved over and took me into his arms trying to soothe me. When he stood next to momma I reached out and clasped my sisters hand and pulled it to my chest against my heart. The mans face was concerned, but it changed to upset when I started crying. His face twisted in pain and regret. I suddenly felt concern for this strange man, it hurt me to see him in pain.

"I think its time for you to leave Jacob" grandpa said, touching his shoulder and tugging him towards the door.

Jacob, that was a nice name. I liked it. Daddy growled, I felt it resonate through me as he pulled me closer to him.

"please, Edward, Bella, when I can I come back? Please" Jacob begged as he stared at me longingly, I suddenly wanted to hug him, to try and stop him being so upset.

"not likely" spat my mother in a voice that shocked me. "you'll be lucky if I let you set foot anywhere in forks ever again" she hissed, scowling.

The thought of never seeing this Jacob again panicked me. It hurt my heart, an unbearable pain similar to the one I felt when I thought I was going to lose my sister.

Daddy sighed and said, "we'll think about it Jacob, give us time".

Jacob nodded and gave me one last longing glance before leaving.

"Edward, what the hell?!" momma demanded staring at him disbelievingly.

"later" he said nodding towards me and my sister.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I couldn't quite believe it. My entire world seemed to be crashing down around me. I could lose everything I fought so hard for, everything I gave my life for. I clutched Carlie closer to my chest as I looked at Renesmee sadly, three months. Just over three months of life I had my daughter, my little princess before she was taken away from me. Three months, before someone had some moronic wolfy claim to her. Edward moved closer and embraced all three of us.

"its going to be just fine, nothing is going to change, they're always going to be our little girls, nothing and no one can take them away from us".

"That's not strictly true "said Rosalie, walking forwards into the centre of the room.

"Rose- "started Emmett.

"NO! it's not going to be okay! some wolf just barged in and now thinks he can claim my niece? No, this isn't the dark ages, he needs to be kept away"

"its not that simple-"began Edward

"the hell it isn't! besides that, what about the Volturi, they're still coming after us. They're on their way and now… now we don't have Alice or Jasper" he voices broke as she choked out their names, remembering how just an hour ago we unfroze from our positions upstairs when we realised Alice had gone, without properly explaining.

"she's right Edward" began Carlisle, "the situation with Renesmee can keep, the Volturi however are on their way and we still don't know why".

Edward growled and began arguing but I tuned them out and sat down on the floor with my girls. They crawled onto my lap and sat next to each other just looking up at me. They were now the size of one-year olds, they were still small but in terms of their growth to their actual age they were not. Their identical heart shaped faces never ceased to amaze me, their faces had such defined features that were just so breathtakingly beautiful. The warm ivory of their skin always had a luminous quality about it, especially when the sun hit their skin, they did not sparkle like me and Edward, they just glowed slightly -in a way that would never keep them inside on a sunny day. I smiled at them, my heart feeling like it could burst with love as I looked at the two curly haired angels in front of me, the only differences being the colour of those curls and the colour of their eyes, they smiled their devastatingly beautiful smiles back at me and my breath hitched at the beauty they inherited from their vampire father. I would forever be awed that they took after him, their beauty a direct result of his own. I stilled as the realisation crashed over me. The burning question had been answered. Slowly I got to my feet and pulled the girls into my arms.

"The girls" I whispered sadly. "They're coming because of the girls". My heartbreak was present on my face as I looked at my husband, his eyes roamed their faces and then his features broke. They twisted in pain and his eyes tightened as he came to the same realisation.

"The immortal children" he said. Carlisle widened his eyes in understanding and sighed sadly as he understood we were right.

"But the girls aren't immortal children" argued Rosalie, "they grow every day, their mental capacity is far greater than their physical growth, the immortal children were frozen" she said shaking her head as if trying to convince us of the truth we ourselves already knew.

"we know that Rosalie, but who would guess that if they saw them from far away, there has never been anything like me and Edward. No one would think it possible, they would look like – "

"immortal children" I finished with a whisper, my heart splintering as I remembered the horrifying stories Carlisle told me of the scourge of the immortal children. That left such a stain upon the vampire psyche that the mere mention of them was taboo.

"But how, how would they know?" said Carlisle clearly frustrated as our questions had no answers.

"Irina" I said simply looking to Edward in confirmation. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Alice was watching for her when she got the vision of the Volturi, the Volturi had already made the decision to come after us they just needed the catalyst. Bella has to be right, the only reason the Volturi would come against a coven as powerful as us is for a big reason, and the only way they could get information about the girls is from Irina, no one else knew" he finished with a sigh.

But why had they already made the decision?" asked Esme, "That's a complete violation of the trust that vampires place in them".

"Alice" answered Edward simply.

"And you" I whispered, my heart tearing at the vision of Edward in a black robe and blood red eyes.

"More Alice than me, Aro craves her, he will stop at nothing to get her on his side"

"That's why she left us" whispered Esme, her voice trembling with motherly emotion.

"Yes".

"Then Alice was right" began Emmett, "we need to gather as many people as we can, we cannot possibly fight them alone".

"we cannot ask our friends to die for us Emmett, I would not ask them of that" said Carlisle softly.

"I would" said Edward, his face set, eyes hard and blazing as he took the girls out of my arms to squeeze them to his chest. "I would ask any one of anything to save my family" his burning eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I believed he would tear the whole world apart for his little family.

"I don't think we need to gather them for a fight, I believe if we got enough of our friends here to help us, told them our story, we could ask them to be our witnesses" said Esme brightly, "if we could just gather enough people to make the volturi stop and listen, we would be able to convince them that the girls are not something they have ever encountered before".

"That could work" said Emmett smiling, "we would do it for them, it's only witnesses Carlisle"

"I agree" said Carlisle grimly, if we only have until the snow hits the ground we do not have long, we need to move. Now".

The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of activity, me and Edward were charged with staying home with our daughters whilst the rest of them would travel the globe trying to gather enough people to help our family out of this crisis. The Denali's were arriving in the morning for our explanation and then It would be up to me and Edward to explain to ever other vampire sent by our family. After saying goodbye to everyone, it felt so empty in the big house without everyone else being there, so we began the journey back to our little cottage, to put the girls to sleep in their rooms. The cottage had been rennervated very quickly, Alice designed it so the fundamentals of the cottage were the same, it was just a lot bigger than before to accommodate our two little princesses. The downstairs was extended so a small kitchen/diner could be fitted that had enough space for four people around the table and all the new gadgets available. The other spare room on the ground floor had been converted into a music room, it held all of Edwards music collection as well as the most elegant piano I had ever seen, it also had the same gold carpet as his room in the big house and a small leather couch in the corner. Seeing that room gave me a sense of nostalgia from my human days that always warmed me. The main room was made bigger and, in the corner, there was a small spiral staircase that led upstairs. Upstairs held only three rooms, the girls' bedrooms and the bathroom that adjoined both rooms. That way there was a way for the girls to go into each other's rooms through their own, it was just through the bathroom. Tonight however, they didn't want to sleep in their own beds, so me and Edward brought them into our room and lay with them on our big bed until they fell asleep. My need for Edward was always present, however tonight all we both needed was to lay in each other's arms, looking down at our daughters. We needed to be a family.

Morning came all too quickly, and my breathing became laboured as we walked into the empty big house. Edward suggested that I stay with the twins in the dining room, so he could try and explain to the Denali's when they arrived, to control their reaction. I just nodded stiffly as the realities of our situation began to sink in. My breathing picked up its pace when I heard the car turn onto the long drive. Edward kissed mine and each of the girl's heads, before his lips went into a grim line and he walked out the room to stand by the front door.

Here comes the hard part.

 **A/N a little insight into Renesmee's mind there:)**

 **As usual feel free to review! I appreciate any and all feedback!**

 **Disclaimer- anything you recognise belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella's POV**_

The next couple of weeks were strained to say the least. We managed to convince every vampire sent back by the family of our innocence and to stay and witness for our family, but it wasn't easy. These vampires weren't like the Cullen's or the Denali's by nature, and I couldn't get comfortable at the prospect of such rampant killing. The only thing that hadn't changed was the joy I felt when I saw my babies. They were still growing steadily, and now looked like one and a half year olds or small two-year olds. I smiled as I saw them run around the lawn with Jacob and Seth, a collection of our new vampire friends watched on with the same indulgent smiles on their faces as me – it took little persuading before the girls worked their magic on them, it was as if no one could refuse them. I saw Renesmee hide behind a tree to try and catch her sister, but her sister knew where she was and got away from her giggling wildly. I knew the only way Carlie could tell that's what her sister was up to and it flashed me back to what had happened the morning the Denali's met the girls.

It didn't take them long to react but then accept my girls, but what was harder for them to accept was the prospect of the Volturi, and their blatant disregard of the faith the vampire world had in them.

" _I don't understand" said Eleazar pacing back and forth._

" _I think you do, friend" answered Edward to something he had heard in his head,_

" _yes but I don't want to believe its true Edward, it would make me a monster, if I had helped Aro gain all of these abilities by telling him of them and then him finding a reason for why they should be spared whilst their coven dies for no real reason. It would make my entire time with the guard a lie, a gruesome lie"._

" _Eleazar my friend, I will not let you speak this way about yourself, you are a pure soul, I'm sure no true fault could ever fall at your door" Said Tanya walking over as she passed Renesmee to Kate, who had been hovering near Carmen and Tanya, waiting for them to relinquish one of my gorgeous daughters._

" _your theory does make sense though Eleazar, we drew similar conclusions ourselves" said Edward grimly, holding my hand and squeezing it tightly._

" _well he would have much to gain by conquering this family, just look at the girls, their talents are spectacular. But I suppose what would you expect with having a shield for a mother and a mind reader for a father" Eleazar muttered mostly too himself as he increased the speed with which he paced._

" _what did you just call my wife?" Edward asked disbelievingly,_

" _A shield! why come one Edward! If I can't get a read off her properly then surely you can't!"_

" _I've never been able to get a read on her, but of course it makes perfect sense!"_

" _wow never? Such a powerful latent talent then, and clearly totally unaware of what she was doing" laughed Eleazar. "I take it from your expressions you don't know about Carlie's talents?" he asked stopping pacing for a moment smiling at us._

" _no, I thought only Renesmee had a talent" I answered, and Edward followed it with the question_

" _Talents? Plural?"_

" _yes" laughed Eleazar, walking over to his wife who was still cooing in Spanish to my daughter who looked enraptured at her new friend. He picked her up and walked her back over to us._

" _She is quite powerful, more powerful than either of you or her sister" he began looking directly into her eyes, and I believed seeing much more than their startling colour. "I feel a very powerful block, that appears much the same as yours Bella, except not nearly as developed, which I believe will change as she grows. But due to it not being quite as powerful I am able to detect the other ability, which I suppose you haven't been able to notice properly if Edward can't read her mind" he said chuckling._

" _wait, really?" Edward asked excitedly as he looked at his daughter in disbelief but also awe._

" _Yes, she has the ability to read minds, both their present thoughts and I think any of their previous thoughts and memories without the need of touching them, I cannot be sure of course, but that will be something for you all to explore as she grows older"_

 _I looked at my daughter as she smiled widely at me, and it made sense to me, thinking back on some of her actions I didn't understand how I didn't see it sooner._

" _wow, so Renesmee puts thoughts into people's heads, and Carlie can take them out?" I asked disbelievingly, I had never heard of a vampire having two abilities before._

" _Yes" confirmed Eleazar, "also, Carlie is a shield which prevents against any mental attack or ability, and Renesmee can seem to break down any mental shield that stands in her way, as I've seen her other ability work on both you and Carlie, and I have never met such strong shields as yourselves" he finished._

" _They both have two abilities, how extraordinary" whispered Edward looking at me in wonder._

 _I looked back at him in complete awe, but as I looked towards my daughters I couldn't be surprised, of course they had two abilities. They were so unique and beautiful, I wouldn't expect anything less._

I smiled at the fond memory as I looked on at the girls playing. I still grit my teeth slightly when I see Jacob with Renesmee, but I was beginning to accept their relationship for what it was at the moment, a friendship. My biggest worry was Carlie, I worried that having her twin be imprinted on would harm their close relationship and leave her feeling left out, but to his credit Jacob was really good with both girls and never left Carlie out, it was even better when Seth was here because the four of them would play together and with the girls being occupied I could focus on my training -both physically and mentally for when the volturi arrived. One bright light to come out of the imprinting was that relations with the wolves got so much better, their most sacred rule is to never harm the object of a wolf's imprinting so Renesmee would always be protected and through her, we were too. Edward told me that through Jacob's and Seth's thoughts, and that the wolves were planning to join us when the Volturi came, it wasn't just because of Jacob imprinting it was because it was their duty to protect all humans and a mass of hostile vampires coming into the area needed containing. They weren't exactly happy with the small army we were amassing; however, they knew it was necessary to try and prevent loss of life, so they bore it so long as the new additions kept off Quileute land. It was more difficult for Jacob being around them nearly everyday but if he wanted to see Renesmee he knew he had to get over it, Seth was a lot more amenable and had even made some more vampire friends, they were drawn to his incredible kindness and pure happiness the same way Edward was, even if they had to get over the bad smell.

I suppose the other blessing in disguise was the fact I had gotten my best friend back. It was beyond strange to think that the reason we were so drawn to each other was because of my daughter, but I tried to ignore that fact and just be happy that Jacob was now happy and could still be a part of my life, however long that may be.

Later that evening I made the trip I was dreading. As I made excuses about last minute shopping trips for Christmas I started the car and began driving. The memory of Alice's cryptic note scrawled in one of my books and then the wild goose chase in trying to find J Jenks was still very fresh in my memory. It was the day I realised all hope was lost, and the only way I could help my little girls was by giving them fake documents and when the time was right, sending them off with their furry protectors, whilst me and the rest of our family did our best to slow the monsters down. There was no hope, but if me and Edward had to die there was no way my daughters would share the same fate. The transaction was a blur of pain, I barely registered the conversation, from the moment I glanced at the pictures on the documents most of my brain was under a fog of sadness and pain. Before I knew it I was back in the big house, it was strangely empty and I knew immediately that the girls would be back home at the cottage so I took the chance I wouldn't normally get and I went into the room I knew no one had disturbed since their abrupt leaving.

My heart leapt into my throat as their scent surrounded me, I closed my eyes for a moment savouring it, for a second it was as if they were still here. After the moment passed I gritted my teeth and walked toward the closet in search of what I needed. My breath hitched as what I was looking for was directly at the front of her closet. Two small, identical back packs that wouldn't look out of place on the twins. I grabbed them and sat down at the small writing desk in the corner, I breathed deeply for a moment as I realised Alice had thought of everything, she hadn't just left us on a whim for self-preservation, she was doing her best to keep us alive and by running she was taking Aro's prize and dangling it elsewhere, so he wouldn't target her family so harshly. I then proceeded to raid their stash of money, and I placed more than the national average income of an American in each back pack, along with the documents showing pictures of my girls and Jacob and Seth under different names and ages. On top of those I placed love letters to each of my daughters and my father along with letters of gratitude and eternal friendship to Jake and Seth.

If me and their family couldn't be with them, then I couldn't think of any other people I would trust more than our two wolfy friends. Jacobs imprint on Renesmee would protect them both as he would never allow anything to hurt Renesmee and through her, her sister as well- my daughters are intensely connected, and their closeness did not recede due to the imprint, which was something I feared in the beginning. Whereas Seth was like another uncle, but mainly a friend to my girls, he has been with them nearly every day since their birth and their connection is strong, and as my husband's best friend, I knew Edward couldn't object to my choice should he have known.

Looking at the two insignificant looking packages that were supposed to be my daughters' life lines broke the dam I had created inside to lock away my emotions. Heaving breaths escaped my body and for the first time as a vampire I struggled to suck in air as my emotions grabbed me by the throat and threatened to choke me. I struggled to get a hold of myself, then an idea formed in my mind and I grabbed a pen and concentrated on the paper, so I knew Alice would see, and I wrote the words RIO DE JANEIRO in caps and placed it in one of the back packs along with instructions on how to find Isle Esme. At least this way the girls could be raised in solitude and beauty, and Alice and Jasper would be able to find them, and they'd have part of the family that loves them so much. I hide the backpacks, so they would be safe until the time came, then I composed myself and went home to my little family, to Edward.

The next two days passed in the normal routine of the last three weeks. I played with my girls and Edward in the mornings, but then the afternoons were dedicated to discovering my gift and trying to expand it into a weapon that could protect my family. I had managed it occasionally; however, I still could not hold it for long enough, or project it wide enough. Carlie was always nearby during these lessons, she hadn't managed to project her shield in any way yet, but she wanted to be there to learn the theory behind it, she was incredibly bright. Even though both her and her sister's mental capacity far outstripped their physical beings I knew that Carlie was more special in that her hunger for knowledge and ability to process the information was far more than an increased mental ability, she was a scholar through and through. My favourite lessons were when our vampire friends would take it in turns teaching me how to fight. It was the one and only time I allowed my newborn strength to flow through me unchecked, it was amazing feeling that powerful and it helped me learn fast. It was through these training sessions that I made friends with the motely gang of vampires here to help my family. I was of course close to the Denali's, but as the Cullen's extended family it would be strange if we didn't get along, through them I became friends with Garret, a nomad. I had no doubt that if we got through this he would be following the family back to Denali, he and Kate had _really_ gotten along well. In all honesty I had made friends with everyone in every coven who had accepted my daughters, if we made it through this, I knew my family would have made lifelong friends with these people.

Two days later was Christmas and me, Edward, the girls, Jacob and Seth were spending it with Charlie, Sue, Billy, and a couple of the other wolves at my old house. It was so strange being in this house and celebrating Christmas with my husband, daughters and wolfy friends as a vampire. Never in my wildest human dreams did I think it were possible to be where I was right now, and even with the darkening black cloud looming ever closer I couldn't help but be happy. The girls were spoiled rotten by both their vampire family and their human/wolf family. Their most precious gifts however came from me and Edward, he gave them identical tiny MP3 players filled with all his and my favourite music, thousands of songs that when they played them would remind our daughters of us. My gift were two beautiful wrought silver lockets with delicate detailing from an antique store, each held a picture of our little family of four inside along with the French inscription " _more than my whole life"_ which I made sure to tell them was how much we loved them. I made them slightly more special by having them engraved, one had an ornate C and the other an R. The gifts were somewhat poignant to me, as I was the only who knew that Edward and myself would not be with them forever so at least they would have these mementos to take with them. I was always careful not to think of my despair when Carlie was around, because I knew she would hear my thoughts and I refused to upset my daughters before the time came, and I would protect them from as much of the horror as I could.

In what was both the blink of an eye and an eternity the day finally rolled around, our group of witnesses and fighters gathered on a snowy field. We were in a loose formation and I could hear the heavy breathing and thudding heart beats of the wolves in the trees around us. Two wolves came forwards however and stood either side of Edward and our girls, Jacob stood next to me as I was holding Renesmee and Seth stood next to his best friend, who was holding Carlie. Both girls reached out and threaded their fingers through the colossal wolves' fur, little did they know that I was going to entrust their friends with their lives and that the small but filled backpacks they wore were more than a fashion statement.

Edward stiffened, and a low hiss escaped his lips as he leant forward and whispered,

"They're here".

They began spilling out onto the field and advancing on us in formation. My worst fears come to life. The black cloaks gliding towards me and my family as we stood there and waited.

 **A/N apologies for the wait, but I wanted to get the last of Breaking Dawn out in two chapters so this is part 1 of those 2! Its obviously condensed and some of the details changed to fit my story, so apologies for the lack of detail in the upcoming volturi chapter, but I'm trying to move the story on past Breaking Dawn.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Seth's POV**_

It was as if a sea of black were coming for us. I understood why Bella had been so afraid for so many weeks. They were terrifying.

" _c'mon Seth get a backbone" chuckled Embry inside my head from inside the tree line_

" _Yeah kid, that's nothing, we've got 16 wolves and loads of gifted vamps up our sleeve"_

" _shut it guys, this is serious"_

 _Quill and Embry shut up as soon as Jacob chimed in, but they couldn't stop the excitement that filled their trembling bodies_.

I shook my head, I knew they wouldn't be the only ones, Sam's pack would be full of eager wolves wanting to shred some vamps. I didn't know if it was all the time I spent around vampires and the fact I was now best friends with one and an uncle to two half vampire babies or what, but I couldn't let myself feel the excitement of my brothers. I was too afraid for my family.

Jacob gave the order for his pack to walk into the clearing, I saw that his thoughts were flooded with Renesmee, or Nessie as he called her to the intense dislike of Bella. He couldn't bear to see her in so much danger, it was causing him physical pain, so he brought out the wolves in his pack. He must have communicated with Sam because soon all 16 of us were on the field. I felt a sense of satisfaction and pride fill me as the sight of all of us giant wolves made the gliding vampires stop.

I couldn't concentrate on the conversation that followed, I was too preoccupied with my fear, and the constant chatter of my brothers. Their thoughts never stopping, just overlapping each other as they waited for the signal to attack. My heart rate increased as Edward stepped forwards, a grumble started in my chest as the leader stepped forward and took his hand. Everyone on our side was strained as they waited for the leader to read Edwards thoughts. The tiny hand in my hair tightened and I looked into Carlie's little face and saw that her eyes were unfocused, but her little face looked… angry would be the only word to describe it, and I knew that whatever she had heard from whoever's mind she was reading she didn't like it. My heart went out to Bella as I saw her pain written across her face as she saw her husband so unprotected, I shuffled closer to her and leaned against her slightly whilst keeping my eyes forward, so she knew I was there for her. We then heard the words we were both dreading and waiting for and Bella began to walk forwards with the girls and Jacob and Emmett to meet Edward and the Volturi in the middle of the field. I could hear Jacobs thoughts swirl in panic as his imprint got closer and closer to the danger, and when she leant forward to place her tiny hand on his face, I thought his head was gonna explode.

Several people hissed in our group when they heard the leader say something, I was unsure of what, my eyes were too focused upon the larger threat. I scanned the mass of vampires trying to suss out weakness's and threats so that when the larger fight broke out we could strategically target the best places to weaken them. I was less concerned about the talking beforehand than the fight that was sure to ensue, id be able to get what was said from my brothers later, but for now they needed me assessing the enemy. I huffed a breath of relief when my friends came back into the group. The main group of enemies stood In a circle and held hands. I heard murmured good byes sounding around me, partners holding each other, kissing each other for the last time. I looked to Edward and he looked at me sadly, in that moment I knew we were going to have to fight our way out of this. Bella got mine and Jacobs attention, and after hugging them tightly and whispering to them, placed one of the girls on our backs. She then began to whisper urgently "as soon as you get a chance… run. They each have what you need to get them in the air". Me and Jacob let out matching whimpers of surprise and objection as the magnitude of the situation became apparent. She looked like she would've cried if she could, "I know I can trust you to protect my daughters with your lives" she choked out. I felt Carlie's presence on my back and Renesmee's on Jacobs through his thoughts. Looking into the tortured eyes of Bella I felt the weight of the responsibility she was asking me to undertake, but I also felt how much I loved them, I was their brother, their uncle, their family. I knew I would do anything I needed to save these little girls that had wormed their way into my heart. I would do anything so their parents, my best friends, would know that they were safe whilst they fought for everyone's lives. We nodded out heads, but I felt tears slide down my friends embracing tightly. I heard Edward ask if this was what she was keeping from him, and I realised that he hadn't known her plans either, but the emotional expression on his face as he looked at me; a mixture of sadness but gratitude. I knew he trusted me implicitly with the lives of his children and it made me proud to be given this responsibility by my friend.

Edward nodded at me stiffly before quickly running to Carlisle shouting in warning. My head snapped up to the army in front of us and the leaders were still huddled with their eyes closed and the rest were staring at us expressionless, I didn't understand Edwards actions, until he ran to my side and stared into my eyes, panicked. _"what's wrong?"_ I thought confused, then I saw a white sickly haze coming across the field, Benjamin tried to displace it by creating a crack in the field, but it just kept advancing, that was until a few feet ahead of us it looked as though it hit a brick wall. I then realised at the same time as everyone else that Bella's power had become a lot stronger that any one could've imagined. I heard whispers of praise head towards Bella and she just winked at us all and said, "I'm _all_ over this".

I felt a fierce kind of pride and happiness as I looked at the dumbstruck faces of the Volturi, they didn't know what to do with themselves. I suddenly felt a spark of hope rush through me. I reckoned we could win this fight, and by the look on the enemy bloodsuckers faces they thought so too. I barked a laugh that was echoed across the field by my brothers and sisters. Our talking became animated as the odds suddenly began to fall in our favour. The mood shifted quickly thought as the smarmy leader began talking 6o the witnesses we had with us. The false look of diplomacy on his face was really starting to grate on me, I couldn't stand fake people or ambiguity. As a straight talker and thinker, there was never any second guessing with me and I hated people who were otherwise instantly. I couldn't concentrate on his words, I saw that they were getting a negative reaction, but his very voice repulsed me as much as his demeanour. I could feel our people get restless as many vampires began speaking, one from our side who had stopped Kate from attacking them earlier and the rest were part of the group that stood behind the army. I held my breath as many turned heel and began to run away through the forest. My very being was screaming at me to run after them as I felt the enemy species running back toward civilisation, towards humans. I shook my head to clear it from its ancient instincts as I saw the three leaders hold hands again and it looked like they were about to vote.

My eyes were instantly drawn to the somewhat nondescript leader that spoke in our favour. At first glance you would just declare him bored, his face looked blank as did his eyes. However, if you looked closer at his features and behind the strange film that covered his eyes, you saw the pain behind them. I recoiled slightly at the intense amount of pain there, he looked as though he were in constant torture. He was so embroiled in his own mind that he wasn't present, I wondered why I felt so drawn to this strange vampire, why I saw the pain behind his eyes that everyone else seemed to ignore, or rather couldn't see. I shook my head slightly as I drew myself back to the present and I saw that Alice and Jasper had returned, I felt confusion but also happiness as I saw the funny little vampire and her husband back with the family, I looked at my friend and saw the happiness shining out of his face like a beacon as his eyes rested on his favourite sister. Listening to the events that followed I couldn't help but feel the happiness of those around me, I got an insight into what I might feel like for Jasper the mood was so palpable. First, we found out that the girls wouldn't perish after just sixteen years of life, they would be fully grown after seven years and then live eternally with their family just like the south American halfling Alice found, but also that this was the loophole we needed to send the Volturi packing.

The next few hours were spent in a flurry of howls but then a mass celebration on first beach. All the wolves, their imprints, the elders, and those in the know gathered around a humongous bonfire and we danced, drank and ate the night away in true tribal tradition after an enemy was defeated. I didn't truly understand all the events that had transpired today but I did know that it was a day that would be celebrated. I also knew that the Cullen's had sparked the flame for change within the vampire world, things were changing, attitudes and beliefs were being challenged and a new way forwards was pushing its way through. I could only hope that they would be able to handle it when it happened. But I definitely knew me, and my brothers would be there when it did.

 **A/N This is the end of Breaking Dawn in my fic, and now were moving on into the larger story of the twins. There will be a few months of a time jump, and we'll finally get an insight into Carlie's mind:)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Your thoughts and opinions are always valued!**

 **Disclaimer- anything you recognise is not mine and belongs to SM :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Carlie's POV**_

 _March_

"no … no NOOOOO!" I wake up gasping for air, flashes of grotesque images flickering across my vision. Breathing heavily, I can't stop the tears from falling and the sobs from heaving in my chest, I barely begin crying before Momma and daddy are there holding me.

"shhhhh, shhhh sweetheart your okay, your okay, your safe" whispered momma stroking my tangled curls back from my warm face.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, more sobs just wracked my body. I couldn't stop the images, the thoughts, they pounded through my head. Renesmee shot through the door of our joined bathroom, she locked eyes with me and I ran to her, she opened her arms and we clung to each other. Her hand came up to my face and she began flipping through images and memories, sending them into my mind. Beautiful Vistas shown to her by our friend Zafrina and through Renesmee, to me as well. Tall mountains with snow speckled on the top, getting lost in the wispy clouds as a stream trickled musically through the lush field and green forest. Cuddles from our family and kisses from momma and daddy. The love, happiness and security held in those memories chased away the evil memories and leftover thoughts that plagued my dreams and calmed my turbulent heart. My breathing calmed, and I moved so I wasn't clinging to Nessie so tightly, but so I was still holding her hand. Momma and Daddy were still sat on the corner of my big bed looking at us with tight expressions on their faces, I cocked my head as I heard their worried thoughts about me and Nessie but before I could open my mouth daddy smiled and scooped us both up.

Momma followed us out of my door, into the hallway and down the winding staircase into the big room, I nuzzled my face into daddy's neck as the shadows around the room scared me. They took us into their room, onto their enormous white bed and placed us right in the middle. They each lay on either side of me and ness and put their arms around us. Enclosed in the safe and strong arms of my parents I sighed blissfully and slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep, still tightly holding my sisters hand.

 _ **Bella's' POV**_

I locked eyes with Edward multiple times in the night before continuing to watch my girls' thankfully calm sleep. It was becoming a nightly occurrence where we'd run upstairs hours after putting the girls asleep either because we could hear their scared crying or because we heard one of them run to the other when they felt their fear. It always alternated, sometimes we'd find Carlie in Renesmee's bed calming her, sometimes we'd find Renesmee stroking Carlie's face and Carlie with her eyes closed-my heart broke when I asked Edward why Nessie was doing this, and he told me that it was the only way Carlie could block out her nightmares from the volturi, and the thoughts she read that day in the field that plague her now- or sometimes their combined cries sound out in the night and me and Edward get to them before they move and we try our best to comfort them but they only really settle when they're together.

I knew my expression was tortured as I stared at my babies all night, they were still only babies, their aging had definitely slowed, and they still looked like small two-year olds at six months old. Their curls spread out in a cloud above their heads, the colours of bronze and dark brown blending seamlessly together and their doll-like faces were serene and unburdened. Staring at their little faces, that when awake rarely looked happy and carefree like they once had my resolve hardened. As the sun began to rise I scooped up Nessie and following my lead Edward held Carlie gently in his arms and we began to run gently to the big house. The girls woke on the journey, but they kept quiet and watched the forest blur around us until we arrived at the big house. The whole family were waiting for us in the main room and as soon as our family came into view, the girls wriggled out of our arms and ran; Renesmee into Rosalie's arms and Carlie into Alice's arms. Jasper frowned at both my girls and I felt a wave of peace and calm wash over us as he stroked Carlie's hair and she clung to his mate. My girls' shoulders relaxed and they both sank into the embraces of their loving aunts, no longer clinging to them tightly, but rather letting them hold them instead. Renesmee reached a hand up to Rose's face, Rose walked into the kitchen and the smell of eggs cooking wafted through the house. I turned into Edwards arms and he looked down at me sadly, seeing my daughters so damaged by the Volturi made my blood simmer but also broke my heart into a million pieces. They should just be playing and learning and have a wide curiosity for life, but instead they were terrified by any noise and they couldn't bear to be without each other or a member of the family for more than 30 seconds.

I pulled my shield away and looked into Edwards eyes.

 _We need to take them away from here. we need to take them somewhere safe, where they can heal and let themselves be children again. I cannot bear another day like this Edward._

He nodded at me, and I saw the same sadness within him as well as he watched our daughters.

"come one my little monkey, do you want to help me order some clothes, it seems a lot of light, summer clothes are gonna need to be delivered very quickly" said Alice softly to my daughter, locking eyes with me and smiling sadly, telling me that she had seen her decision and she understood. Carlie nodded, and placed her head on her small aunt's chest as Alice and Jasper floated out the room and into Carlisle's study. We took that as the chance to explain to our family our decision without the twins being present, it was also our chance to ask Esme if she minded letting us stay on her Island for a while. Our family was sad at the thought of us and the twins not being here for a while, but they loved them just as much as we did, and they also agreed that it was the only thing we could think of to get them away from here and allow them to be free, to be children again. With a plan in place and knowing that by tomorrow evening we would be leaving and going back to the magical island that was Isle Esme, I began to feel hopeful and a lot happier. My girls also began to relax and come out of their shell more as the day wore on and the afternoon came around, they were playing with their uncle Emmett and laughing uproariously at something their silly uncle did, when loud howls tore up the air. Multiple wolves were howling, I had been around them long enough to know they were joyful ones, something good had happened and one howl in particular got closer and closer. My girls froze, looks of pure panic and fear on their faces as they ran to each other and then ran to their grandma and hid behind her legs, whilst clutching each other tightly. The howl got closer still, then cut off and I could hear Jacob pounding up the stairs and into the house. He sauntered in with a massive grin on his face, completely oblivious to the death glares he was getting from most of the family.

"you'll never guess what, Sam and Emily have had their baby! It's a boy! Named Ezekiel, but I reckon their gonna call him Zeke most of the time, what's with you girls choosing the long names huh Bells" he said smiling widely at me and winking. I smiled tightly back at him and said, "That's great Jacob, please give Sam and Emily our congratulations".

His smile faltered as he saw my forced performance and his eyes roamed the room until they fell on my daughters still hiding behind Esme while she whispered to them and tried to get them to come out.

"what's wrong? What's happened to them?" he asked desperately as he rushed over to them. They whimpered and clutched tighter to each other and Esme. Jacob looked up at me with hurt in his eyes as he saw Renesmee cower behind her grandmother.

"what did you expect you idiot, these two girls have been through enough and are still suffering and terrified and you decide to arrive causing a noise that could be heard all the way to Seattle!" scoffed Rosalie, looking at Jacob in disgust. He looked at me and Edward and I saw the hurt in his eyes as he realised what he had done, I walked over to him and took his hand, leading him outside. His face was tortured as we walked onto the porch.

"aw Jake, don't be so hard on yourself"

"I'm so sorry Bells, I knew the girls were still struggling, I didn't mean it" he mumbled.

"I know you didn't, we're just not used to them being so scared all the time" I choked up as I finished comforting him. And he wrapped his big warm arms around me and I sighed gratefully, we both drew comfort from each other and then I pulled away gently.

"There actually something we need to talk about Jake" I began softly, knowing what I was about to say would hurt him a little. He turned to look at me and waited for me to continue.

"Me and Edward, we are taking the girls away for a while, we're taking them to isle Esme where we went on our honeymoon. Its beautiful and peaceful, they need time and space to breathe again. They need to learn to be children again. I do not want them growing up crippled by fear, I won't let them" I finished firmly. His eyes widened slightly, and his heart picked up, he turned away to look into the distance for a moment but then he sighed and turned and hugged me again. I was surprised by his actions and it took me a second before I raised my arms and hugged him back.

"I understand Bella, I really do" he said softly into my ear as he stoked my hair, "you're their mother, and as much as I want to see ness and you guys every day, I can see that they need it, that she needs this" he choked off at the end. "I don't want her to be afraid of me ever again, and I want her and Carlie back the way they were, and if this is the only way then..." he trailed off helplessly and I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"She's not scared of _you_ Jake, she just needs time to heal from the atrocity and fear, she knows you would never hurt her, or her sister"

He nodded slowly, tears welled in his eyes and he looked at the floor, "I'm just gonna miss you guys is all, I don't know how I'm gonna last a while"

"Aw Jake, don't do this to me" I whispered, my voice thick. If I could still cry, I think I would have been crying with him. "we'll fly you out for a week at least once a month" I said hugging him tighter "and you've got that job, now right? So, you'll be too busy to miss us".

"I guess" he said, then he sighed and pulled away, he smiled at me slightly. I elbowed him in the ribs and he rolled his eyes before smiling his Jacob smile. We walked back inside arm in arm, Edward raised his eyebrows at us slightly but just smiled at the happy expression on my face. Renesmee ran over and jumped into Jacob's arms and began talking to him, asking about the new baby and I saw Carlie clinging, like a monkey again, on Alice and Jasper, but she was smiling at whatever they were looking at on the laptop. I sighed happily as I sank into Edwards embrace, I finally had a plan, there was a light at the end of this nightmarish tunnel. My daughters would be happy and healthy, they would be free again, I would get them back.

 **A/N Thank you again for reading! Any feedback is appreciated;)**

 **Disclaimer- any and all materials you recognise belong to Stephanie Meyer**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bella's POV**_

It had been only a month and I was ecstatic. My daughters were running hand in hand, along the soft white sand, giggling as it sprayed up in the air behind them. They kept looking back at me and Edward as we half heartedly chased them along the water line, they stopped just inside the forest and jumped up and down excitedly as they had 'beaten us. Everyday at lunch time we played this game of chase, sometimes it was the girls against us but sometimes we switched up the teams, anything to hear they beautiful bell chimes that was their laughter.

"right… last one in the sea is a rotten apple!" I called, and I immediately started splashing into the warm ocean. The girls squealed and were right behind me, they had to start paddling before it even got up to my waist so I stopped at that point.

"ha ha! You lose!" shouted Renesmee.

"Yes, ha-ha you're the rotten apple daddy!" laughed Carlie splashing Edward in the face with the warm salty water. The girls and Edward then proceeded to have a mini water fight, I giggled softly and then closed my eyes and floated on my back. The water felt soft as it lapped softly against my marble skin, the calm of the sea seemed to seep into my body and I felt the sunlight bounce off my skin. Sighing contently, I floated, drifting further away from the girls, with their peals of laughter and squeals of delight providing me a soundtrack better than any music. I couldn't stop the happiness radiating through my body, coming here had been an escape, our attempt at healing our daughters and It would forever be the best decision of my life. The first week, they were still plagued by the nightmares, but they were coming out of their shell's during the day as the magic of the island entranced them. By the second week they were exactly how they were before the Volturi came into their lives and by the third week they stopped having their nightmares.

A shiver went down my spine as I felt Edwards arms circle my waist, I smiled against his lips as he brushed them across my lips before brushing them along my jaw and then my neck. Moaning I shifted in the water, so my legs were wrapped around his waist and I pressed my lips against his urgently. He pulled away smiling, his skin bouncing and shimmering making me gasp at his unearthly beauty.

"seeing you like that, sparkling like a diamond, I couldn't help myself" he whispered in my ear making me tremble as electricity poured through me. He firmly kissed me one more time, his eyes filled with promises of later and a flash of desire coursed through me. He took my hand and dripping sparkling water in rivulets we trailed behind the twins as they ran back to the main house for lunch.

Later that evening I was looking into the twins' room as Edward sang to them softly, there was enough room in the mansion for them to have a room each but they both wanted to share so me and Edward spent a morning when we first got here decorating it for them. The room was a pale lilac with one feature wall that was covered in beautiful flowers hand painted by Edward. There were two twin beds separated by a small white dresser, opposite the beds were two matching small white vanity's with small padded stools in front, on the far wall where the big windows looking out onto the greenery were, there was an elegant bookcase that was fatter on the bottom but became slimmer as it got to the top, it was filled with all the classics, and some of the girls' favourites; Beatrix potter, JK Rowling and of course the Bronte sisters. And on the wall closest to the door there were two massive dressers that held all of the clothes Alice had bought the twins the day before we came. Nessie's eyes were the last to flutter closed, and as softly as a butterfly Edward kissed their foreheads before walking over to me and closing their door with click. I removed my shield,

 _I'm so happy here, they're so happy here_

" I know love" he sighed happily, resting his forehead against mine and looking deeply into my eyes. I got lost in the rich butterscotch pools, the love in them as he gazed at me would forever sustain me. I grabbed his face in my hands and crushed myself against him, I felt the warm air caressing my body, fluttering my hair before I felt the soft cotton against my back of the white bed. I spent the next few hours getting utterly lost in my husband, my desire was in no way quenched as I moved out of the newborn phase of my life, if anything, it grew steadily every day. At around five he groaned and rolled over staring up at the canopy overhead, breathing deeply as though he was human and had just ran a race. I giggled slightly and reached over him to grab my white silk robe next to him on the floor, he narrowed his eyes at me, his mouth turned down, I giggled harder and giving him a wink walked down the hall into the kitchen. His arms came from behind and held me against his now clothed chest as he growled playfully in my ear "that wasn't nice", nipping my ear he elicited a groan from me that matched his. I turned and saw the look of triumph on his face as he had completed his 'mission' so I narrowed my eyes and then leaned suggestively close and brushed my lips light as a feather across his before whispering "I'll see you in a couple hours". I stepped back with a smile on my face as he gave me a look that promised payback that night. I couldn't wait.

I spent the next couple of hours absently cleaning the mansion and checking our supplies, we weren't due for another shipment for a week and our guests would be staying at least that long, so we needed to be stocked up, they way they ate. I smiled thinking of our approaching guests and I grabbed one of the many bottles of animal blood we kept in the fridge for convenience, so we didn't have to keep taking the twins to the mainland to hunt. I sat at the small table in the spacious kitchen and just watched the sun rise through the massive windows that circled the house. The colours of the rising sun bounced off the turquoise water, I could never get tired of this view. I heard a humming in the distance and I smiled at the sound. I whooshed to the twins' room and looked at them sleeping peacefully again, Renesmee had climbed into her sister's bed during the night but I knew it was subconscious, they always wanted to be close to each other. Seeing them curled up together warmed my heart, I was so thankful that the sun and freedom had opened them back up allowed them to feel safe again. Opening the curtains around the wide windows, I smiled at the frustrated groans the sunlight streaming in elicited from my girls, they sounded so much like Edward when they did that. They sat up and squinted at me blearily.

"your too bright momma" mumbled Carlie putting her hand up to her eyes.

"oops" I laughed stepping out of the sunlight to stop the sparkling, I picked them both up and walked them into the kitchen toward the back door still in their pj's.

"Why have you woken us up, I thought we didn't have bed times or getting up times till next week when daddy starts school" grumbled Nessie adorably.

"I know sweetheart" I chuckled kissing her hair, "it's just daddy's coming back to the island with a surprise for the both of you is all". At the word surprise, both sat up in my arms and shook off the last of the sleep holding onto them. I heard the humming get louder and louder and then I heard it dock, I grabbed the girls and began walking out onto the porch. We had barely got halfway across it when Jacob and Seth came into view, letting out matching screams of excitement the girls tore across the grass. Nessie leapt five feet into the air and landed in Jacob's arms and began squeezing him tightly, he closed his eyes and did the same back. I knew their relationship was still at the 'big brother, little sister' stage so the sight only made me smile at them fondly, I saw Carlie doing the same to her 'uncle Seth' and he grinned before tossing her giggling into the air. They then passed each girl to the other, so they could say hi. Carlie hugged Jacob and laughed as he also chucked her into the air and then mussed her curls "hey squirt, how ya been?" he laughed. Renesmee squealed in delight in Seth's arms as he did the same. Edward and I spent the morning alone on the porch as we watched our daughters with their wolfy friends, they laughed and squealed as they played in the sea and built humongous sandcastles, I loved seeing my girls so happy. Even though they were each other's best friend, and always would be, you couldn't deny the friendship between these four. I almost felt like Alice as I saw a flash of the future of my girls fully grown, their long curls all the way down their back, having piggy back rides with their best friends on la push beach.

The next week passed in a rush of laughter and fun with Jacob and Seth with us, the girls fully returned to us, they had really missed their wolfy friends. To be honest so had me and Edward. When the twins went to bed, we spent hours talking and laughing with our best friends, until they got too tired and had to go to bed so they could at least get a few hours of sleep before the girls were getting them up again. At that point I had Edward all to myself again. We were all sad when the day came for them to go home at the end of April, but we stuck by our promise to Jacob and would fly him out at least once a month so he could see Renesmee and the girls could have someone else to play with, we knew Seth wouldn't be able to come every time, because he was starting school again so get his high school diploma, much to his mothers relief. I had weekly conversations with Charlie and Sue, keeping up to date on the happenings back home and keeping them informed on the twins, they were becoming very close, I felt like Alice again, in that I sensed a wedding in the future and I was extremely happy that my dad had found someone at last.

June came around in a rush and as the month went on I became more and more excited for my plan to come into fruition. It was the day before and I could barely control my excitement, Edward had been giving me side glances all day and I knew he knew I was keeping something from him. He waited until I had put the girls to bed and when I walked into our bedroom I saw him sprawled across the bed with nothing on, my breath hitched, and desire threatened to consume me, but I saw the innocent look on his face and instantly narrowed my eyes. He was trying to get the information out of me, but I was so close to the finish line that I refused to give it up, so before he could even open his mouth I kissed him deeply, it was easy enough to distract him from then until the morning.

The morning sun streamed through the canopy and glistened across our skin, I took that as my cue and got out of bed. Pulling on my silk dressing gown I ran outside to the little wooden gazebo we constructed on the sand a few hundred yards from the main house, so the girls wouldn't be in the sun all day if they played on the beach. I sat on one of the plush seats and put the wrapped present on the table. Leaning back, I watched as Edward followed me along the beach in just a pair of shorts, the pink light glinted off his skin and my breathing sped up as the wind ruffled his already tousled bronze hair. He sat next to me and looked at me expectantly, a sly smile on his face as it dawned on him. I smiled widely back at him and presented the wrapped box to him, "happy birthday!" I sang. He tore the paper off the box and opened it, inside was an exquisite watch. It had a black leather strap and had lots of fancy new features I knew I didn't have a chance in understanding even as a vampire, but the best bit was engraved on the back. During our time on the Island Edward had been teaching the girls languages; Spanish, French and Portuguese mainly. I had also picked up quite a bit of the Portuguese and had a pretty good grasp of the language as it reminded me of our honey moon. So, on the back I had "meu amor, minha vida, meu coração" – which rougly translated into 'my love, my life, my heart'- engraved. He looked at me, his face full of emotion as he read it over and over again. "I love you" he said seriously, looking deep into my eyes, i placed a hand against his face and replied "as i love you".

The forest came to life, and a parrot's squawk pulled us from our serious moment. He laughed his beautiful laugh, put the watch on and pulled me onto his lap, "was that was you were so excited about?".

"mmm hmm" I answered unconvincingly pecking him on the lips and barely concealing a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to protest, but I just kissed him passionately until the sun rose fully.

"Ewwww" I laughed as I heard my girl's theatrical morning greeting as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them over to us. I moved onto the seat next to Edward and we both caught on of the girls as they jumped onto our laps. Renesmee was holding a small canvas, that looked big in her little hands but in reality, was only around 16x16 inches. She passed it to Edward whilst her and Carlie sung the traditional happy birthday song. Both of them had inherited their father's ability to do anything perfectly and that included being able to draw and paint, so for his birthday they had painted him a picture of us four. It was our silhouettes from the back, lying on the sand with the sea in front of us and the setting sun and the multitude of colours it set off across the sky. It would be the envy of high-end art critics everywhere and it had come from my little 9-month-old nudgers. His breath hitched, he looked amazed and truthfully so did I, it was a masterpiece, I would never stop being surprised by my daughters it seemed. He was hugging them both tightly and murmuring to them softly in Portuguese -the language of the day- when his head snapped up in the direction of the dock. An intense excitement took over his face as he looked at me disbelievingly, I grinned widely back at him and picked up the girls as he jumped up and ran like an excited toddler toward the dock.

He was practically bouncing when the boat finally docked and our whole family including Jacob and Seth came off it. He ran toward them and hugged each one tightly as they all chorused happy birthday to him. He was sandwiched in the arms of Esme when Alice came up to me, I was being hugged by Jacob, but she elbowed him out of the way,

"Get out the way Jake you saw her last week" she moaned. I laughed and enveloped her in my arms and then I was passed around and so were the girls. I knew I had made the right decision when I had started planning this for Edward's birthday, we both missed home and the family so much, and I knew the girls did too. I spent the day cooking food with Esme for our human-ish contingent and making Edwards birthday cake, the birthday boy spent the day playing with our girls, Jacob, Seth, Carlisle and his brothers, whilst Alice and Rose kept me and Esme company and when we had finished cooking we sat on the sand letting the sun bounce off our skin as we all talked about everything we had missed. The evening was spent with music and laughter around a towering bonfire that the boys had made, we sat and talked until the sun came up, the girls were curled up in Esme's arms sleeping soundly whilst the adults continued talking. I don't think I'd ever seen Esme happier than in that moment. It was a week of pure bliss surrounded by our family and as it came to a close I felt incredibly sad, I became quiet and Edward knew exactly why.

"I don't want them to leave either love" he said softly pulling me into his embrace as we lay on our bed.

"I didn't realise how much I'd missed them, missed home" I mumbled against his shirt.

"me neither, the girls too" he said stoking soothing circles down my back, I looked up at him in surprise.

"really? They miss home too?"

"yes" he said kissing my head, "they love it here, they have become children again and they definitely want to spend time here as often as possible… but they're ready to go home now".

"I just, I'm worried it might bring it all back for them, I don't want them to be like before we came here, I can't bear it again, I just can't" I whispered.

"I know, me either, but they don't even think about it anymore, its in the past for them now, they feel safe again, they're happy. This island has served its purpose now love, our children are happy again, they're children again. Its time to go home".

I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing but truth shining out of them, I sighed, then I nodded in agreement. He smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"we'll head back with them tomorrow evening then" he said, then he chuckled at me as I felt excitement well up inside me at the prospect of going home. To our little town surrounded by green. To our little cottage. To our room that's so similar to this one. I kissed him with a strength that surprised him, but he returned it in kind.

When we told the girls we were going home, I worried thinking maybe it would trigger them, but they just felt excitement, they missed their forest, they missed their grandpa and seeing their wolfy friends every day. When we arrived home I felt complete, our little cottage hadn't changed a bit and it filled my heart, I was nervous the first night, I spent the whole time sat in our living room waiting to hear one of my daughters cry out in terror at a nightmare. But the cry never came. After a few days I accepted that they had passed and that our daughters were whole once again. I fell into a familiar routine of family, friends and Edward, just with none of the added worry about our daughters' growth as that mystery had been solved by our friends Nahuel and Huilen. We spent even more time with our wolf friends than I thought possible, the animosity between the Cullens and the wolves was finally over, we were brought together by two little angels and everything couldn't be more perfect. At a bonfire one midsummer's night I was sat curled up into Edward, laughing with my dad and sue when I saw something sparkle in the fire light. I gasped and reached forwards grabbing Sue's hand and bringing it up to my face, on her delicate hand was a beautiful golden band with five small but beautiful diamonds glistening in the blue-green light.

"oh my gosh! Congrats guys!" I cried, excitement and happiness building up inside me as I saw the abashed but happy look on my dad's face.

"uh, I guess you noticed that huh" he said gruffly, coughing in embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him "yeah dad I noticed, and I think it's amazing, you deserve to be happy" I said softly. He grinned widely back at me and gave me a one arm hug around our significant others, "thanks Bells that means a lot".

I also met little Ezekiel that night too, he was a couple months old now and gorgeous, he was the double of Emily and it once again dawned on me how beautiful she must have been before the scars marred her face, he was a bubbly little boy, always giggling and trying to steal the women's earrings.

The next day the girls were cranky after having stayed up late the night before, and I could hear them bickering on the other side of the big house, I wandered down the stairs with my book and called "if you cant play nicely with Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper then I will take you both home and you can stay in your rooms until dinner ok?". They both grumbled quietly for a moment longer before carrying on with the game, Rose looked at me from the arm chair and we both silently laughed at the grumpy toddlers, I walked over and sat on the arm of her chair and began playing with her long blonde locks that reflected every beam of light possible. We began talking about possible ideas for the twin's birthday party the next month with Alice, when she gasped and shot to her feet.

Her eyes were blank and the rest of us were instantly on edge, my eyes immediately shot to my daughters who were looking worriedly at their aunt. I ran to them and held them tightly against me as everyone froze, we could hear the quick, almost soundless footsteps running through the forest, the wind whipping around someone, someone too quick to be a human. My nostrils flared, and we waited on edge as the sounds came closer.

 **A/N apologies for the cliff hanger but all will be revealed shortly:)**

 **Disclaimer- twilight does not belong to me, neither does its characters or plotlines.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bella's POV**_

We were still standing frozen when Carlie began squirming out of my grip, I instinctively held her closer, but she squirmed even more.

"no momma let me down I wanna go see him!" she moaned, pushing fruitlessly at my iron grip.

"see who Carlie?" said Carlisle softly, he and Esme were the only ones not in battle stances, as their instinct was always diplomacy first, before violence.

"Nahuel" growled Edward annoyed, jerking himself out of the protective crouch he had assumed before me and the girls. "I can hear his thoughts now, or should I say their thoughts" he amended quietly, "but wait a minute, you could hear his thoughts Carlie, that's why you wanted to be let down?" he asked. She nodded back and her and Renesmee began to get excited, they had missed their vampire friends. Edward simply raised an eyebrow, and I saw him get side tracked in his mind about the possibility that Carlie could already hear further than him, before Rosalie cleared her throat outraged and looked at him expectantly.

"what is he doing here? Why didn't he tell us he was coming?" she asked rolling her eyes, I couldn't help but giggle at her, she stared at me frustrated for a minute before a small smile cracked on her face. I walked over to her and placed Carlie in her arms, so I could tuck my arm around her waist and hug her, she smiled down at me and hugged me back. I would always be grateful for my little girls bringing me and Rose closer, I couldn't be without my two immortal sisters.

"He'll be here in a minute, I think it's easier if I let him explain, his thoughts are a little jumbled at the moment" said Edward, his forehead creased, I looked at him worriedly. Pulling away my shield I asked him _what is it?_ At the same time Esme asked "did you say them? Is he bringing someone?". Edward just sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair, I knew he wouldn't be answering either of us and we just had to wait for Nahuel to arrive. I took a deep breath and froze. The breath stopped halfway down my airway as my throat burned more intensely than it had for months. I skittered back from the group into the far corner of the room as venom began pooling in my mouth, clutching Renesmee closer to my chest I took small breaths of her scent as I got my thirst under control.

"he's bringing a human?" I choked out, looking at Edward accusingly. He ran to my side, apology written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry love, I'm just so used to you being around humans I forgot to warn you" he whispered stroking my hair.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm just usually warned when there's gonna be a human, so I don't get taken off guard, just give me a sec" I said closing my eyes and burying my nose into Nessie's bronze curls until the burn subsided and I had control again. I looked up into my husband's sorrowful face and smiled, I placed my hand up to his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. Our moment was broken when we heard a thumping on our front porch, along with two hearts beating wetly, but I had control this time. Carlisle went and opened the door greeting Nahuel, but I heard the surprise in his voice, and then his expression as he lead the way into the big room. We took a collective breath in when we saw what Nahuel was holding, or should we say who.

In his arms was a very beautiful human. Her oval face and big round blue eyes, along with her paler than pale skin and luscious blonde hair screamed Scandinavian. Her thin frame clung onto Nahuel with a strength that could only be due to fear of us strangers, aside from her breath-taking beauty the surprising thing was that she was pregnant. Very pregnant. Aside from Edward I was the first to notice the signs, she was remarkably more well fed than I was, I put that down to Nahuel's care. However, she was still too thin to be supporting a bump that size, her skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from being pressed up against Nahuel's warm body for so long and I saw her wincing occasionally which confirmed my suspicions.

"A vampire did this" I said, at the sound of my voice the beautiful woman's eyes immediately fixed on me, fear emanated from her every pore and my heart broke for her. Smiling kindly I waved and nodded at her in greeting, she looked slightly taken aback for a moment, before a timid smile took over her face and she raised a shockingly thin hand back at me. Nahuel looked at me and nodded grimly, he moved into the room and placed her gently onto the sofa, but she still gasped in pain and I moved to comfort her, but Rose beat me to it. Her face was twisted in pain and sympathy to this woman and I realised that I wasn't the only one having flashbacks to my pregnancy. Rosalie sat next to the woman and put her arm protectively round her and started murmuring to her in a language I didn't recognise. The girl's face instantly brightened, and she began conversing eagerly with Rose, Nahuel cocked his head and surprise and asked her "you know Swedish?". Rosalie just nodded her head at him and continued talking to the poor girl.

The rest of us moved further into the hall way and turned on Nahuel for an explanation. He looked contrite as he explained. "I'm so sorry to turn up without notice or invitation, but it was an emergency, I didn't think she'd even make the journey but as soon as I found her I had to try, because you're the only ones who can help her, you will help her right?" he looked at us desperately.

"We will certainly do our best Nahuel" said Carlisle placing a hand on his arm, "But first, what happened to this girl, how did she end up this way. Did you…?" he trailed off, no judgement was on his face, but I saw Alice and Jasper's faces twist in disgust and truthfully so did mine as from the way he held her and how he didn't speak her language, he clearly hadn't known her long.

"No, no guys" said Edward "It wasn't him, it was his father".

"but I thought the volturi were going to deal with him?" asked Esme.

"They were, and if what my sister said was true they caught up with him about a month ago" said Nahuel.

"But then how...?" I trailed off, and we all looked to him for an answer.

"Around a week ago, my youngest half sister found me and my aunt. It was a surprise because we weren't at home, we had been travelling, but she still found us. She was extremely upset, you see our father had sent all our siblings who lived with him away once he had to go on the run. The only decent thing he ever did as a father in my opinion" he muttered angrily. "But the two youngest, Neha and Amalia refused, they had never been away from him and they didn't know how to survive on their own so they all went on the run, but Joham changed when he was being hunted. He became paranoid and obsessive in his desire to create the so called 'super race' before the Volturi caught him. He became deranged and Neha and Amalia became terrified of him and were planning to leave, but before they could both get away the Volturi caught up with them and only Neha got away" he choked up slightly at the end when he mentioned his fallen sister, and my heart broke at the grief on his face.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Nahuel" said Esme kindly, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Nahuel, but you still haven't explained why my wife is comforting a pregnant human knocked up with your father's kid" said Emmett roughly, and we all glared at him angrily, but he just shrugged and looked to Nahuel.

"When Neha came to me, she was distraught about Amalia, she wasn't thinking straight, and she's been raised to regard humans as the lowest of the low, so it took her a while to even remember. but she told me that in his paranoia he didn't bother with the pretence of seduction, he had been watching her (the human) for months before the Volturi started coming after him. When he realised he wasn't getting away, well he…" he choked up, anger and regret washing over his face, "well… he, forced himself on her and then left her" he finished with a disgusted whisper. I gasped, so did Esme and Alice, Carlisle looked disgusted and Edward, Jasper and Emmett's features held varying degrees of fury and horror. I looked to the couch and saw Rosalie's face had tightened and the pain behind her eyes was palpable as she spoke with this girl, this girl who had suffered just as much as she had as a human and had been left to fend for herself whilst dealing with the impossible. I wanted to cry for this girl, who's life had been stolen from her and anger coursed through my body as I wanted to fight for her. I saw my conflicting emotions reflected in the eyes of my husband who looked at the daughter in my arms and then at the daughter sat in his sister's arms, listening to the conversation between two souls linked by the most horrific of things.

"I couldn't change what my father had done, so I brought her here, because you're the only ones that have ever saved the mother, and you're a family" he said looking at us all hopefully, "I will not give that baby over to one of my other siblings to be raised like they were, I won't allow it".

"Of course, we will do everything in our power for this poor girl and her child, but Nahuel, she might not want to be saved" said Carlisle gently. "we knew that Bella wanted to be a vampire long before the girls were thought of, but this girl may not feel the same, it is not usual for someone to choose this life".

Nahuel looked heartbroken, and I realised that he wanted to help this woman because no one had been there to help his own mother to survive, and my heart bled as I saw the pain that still plagued him.

"We'll do everything we can for her, and her child" said Esme softly.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

The next few days were surreal to say the least. I was plagued by déjà vu, but I was always by Bella's side so when the parallels became too much I would be able to feel her in my arms, safe and whole and it would distract me from the pain of watching another human go through this experience. Me, Rose, and Carlisle were the only ones who spoke her native language and as we were the only ones able to communicate with her effectively we never left her side, she was a lovely if quiet woman around 19 or twenty it was hard to tell as she didn't speak about herself or the experiences that brought her to this point. She didn't even tell us her name, I had my suspicions those first few days that her life had not been pleasant even before this tragic event. Those suspicions were confirmed when It became hard for us to pry Carlie away from her, Carlie was fiercely protective of the newcomer and the girl was enraptured by our children, she called them skön, which meant beautiful in her language. I managed to get Carlie on her own for a moment and she told me why, however she did it by pushing her sheild away from her so she could show me the memories from the swedish girl's past, her gift had allowed her to see. I gasped as the images and feelings coursed through my mind and my blood ran cold at the horror and pain that comprised this girls life. I opened my eyes and saw an expression on my daughter's two and a half years old face that would haunt me, it was the face of an adult who understood every evil thing there was in this world, it was an expression i hoped id never see on her angelic features. A lone tear fell from her eyes and she just looked steadily back at me, from then on i didnt stop her from being with the poor girl unless it was time for bed or time to eat, it also gave me time to fully appreciate how much futher along Carlie was to her sister. Beacuse even though renesmee was definitley years ahead mentally than physically, the brief look into Carlie's mind showed me that she was far more advanced that we could have ever imagined, it was like looking into the mind of an adult. It was also shocking to see how advanced she was with both her gifts, it was still hard for her to push it completely away, but as she still wasn't even a year old and she had progressed that far, i was excited to see how powerful she would be at fully grown.

Carlisle had estimated that there was barely a week left until the baby would be ready, maybe less on that first day, and we had also had the discussion that day explaining everything about us, and her pregnancy that she didn't already intuit herself. She was obviously distressed to find out that a vampire had done this to her, it didn't stop her loving her child, but for someone who had gone through so many horrors, she didn't want to bring those into her child's life, so her ultimate decision, three days later was to decline our offer to save her when the time came.

"are you sure?" asked Rosalie in her native tongue.

"Yes" she whispered, tears filling her blue eyes, "I am not capable of being the parent they deserve, and I couldn't be a monster the same as _him_. I won't." she said firmly.

Rosalie nodded and them continued comforting the poor girl, they had become quite close during this time, as the only woman who could speak her language the girl barely allowed Rose to leave her side, which Rosalie hardly ever did.

"Will you take care of my baby when I'm gone?" she sobbed, looking at Rosalie and Emmett (who never left Rosalie's side, so he had also become friends with her, learning her language as he went) desperately.

They both recoiled slightly in shock, Rosalie looking at her disbelievingly and Emmett looking slightly worried.

"Us, are… are you sure?" Emmett whispered, uncharacteristically serious, she nodded furiously at him.

"I would trust no one else, you've both been so kind with me and have taken care of us, please say you will do this" she winced at the end as the baby moved inside her.

"yes… we would be honoured" choked out Rosalie, her voice thick with emotion, she leaned forwards and carefully hugged her in gratitude and for a moment the sombre mood in the house changed, and everyone was happy as the couple who had been desperate for a child for so many years would now be getting their own. I smiled widely, it dropped slightly a second later as Carlie gasped and placed her head on the girl's massive stomach. Bella reached forwards to tug her away, slightly embarrassed that our daughter would be so forward when I gasped and knelt on the floor beside my daughter. I could hear… them. There were two sets of thoughts emanating from her womb. It was much the same as when I heard Renesmee, there were no words as such just feelings, feelings of love, comfort, safety.

I looked up at Rosalie and the girl and Rosalie understood, she gasped and quickly explained that to the girl that I could hear her baby's thoughts. The girl looked at me with wide eyes and asked "Really?".

"yes, and actually it's babies, plural like Carlie and Renesmee" she looked at me in shock, them she smiled warmly and stroked my daughter's curls that were still resting on her bump. The rest of the day passed smoothly, far more smoothly than any of Bella's final days of pregnancy.

As we knew that once I started hearing the babies' thoughts, it was only a matter of time, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself spent the night watching over her as she slept. I thought Id hear panicked thoughts coming from the soon to be parents but there were none. I knew that Rosalie was a born mother and would take to the role as easily as a duck to water, but I assumed that Emmett would have some adjustment issues, but he didn't, his thoughts were determined but most of all they were ecstatic. He had never told Rosalie as he knew he would just make her more upset about the subject but since the girls, he had wanted a child almost as much as she did. He did not like the circumstances in which these children had to come into the world, but he made vows inside his mind to always protect these children and make sure they never had to see this kind of horror or heart break. It honestly warmed my heart to see my big, daft brother have these types of thoughts and be so serious. As the sun came up I began to get extremely nervous, she was exhibiting all the signs Bella had the day the twins were born, so I made sure that she and the twins were kept at the cottage, Alice and Jasper went and stayed with them too just to be on the safe side. There was a lot of blood last time.

 _ **Rosalie's POV**_

I tried to keep the poor girl distracted but it didn't work, she had heard the stories and she knew what was coming. My heart was torn, I had always wanted a baby of my own and of course I would abide by her wishes, but this girl was good. She was strong and kind and had had so much heartbreak in her short life, I couldn't help but feel we should be preparing to save her life, so she could meet her children and live. I always looked to Edward when I had these thoughts, asking if she had changed her mind, but he always shook his head, and my heart plummeted further. We were just watching the TV when she let out a blood curdling scream and hunched over her stomach. All four of us snapped towards her and Emmett picked her up as we rushed her to Carlisle's study. I got a strong sense of Déjà vu as the set up and the scenario looked exactly like Bella's. crunching and tearing punctured the repeated screams that came from the girl as she jerked and flipped in Emmets arms and then the operating table. I rushed to her head to support it and sure enough all the blood she had consumed in the morning came rushing up her throat and splattered all over the floor. Edward and Carlisle were rushing around the room and injecting her with painkillers whilst Edward prepared to extract them. Emmet stood by her side and held her hand which she squeezed tight enough that it would have broken it had he been human, I continued holding her head and stroking her face, I just looked into her eyes. Red began encroaching on the blue and her mouth moved but nothing came out, so I moved closer to her,

"Please, tell them, I love them" she choked, blood bubbling from her lips as I nodded, and she let out another scream, I heard more crunches from inside her and her whimpers and screams became muffled by another gush of blood. I whispered encouragement to her as Edward and Carlisle began to cut her stomach and extract the babies. She screamed a scream that I would forever have ingrained in my memory, and I physically hurt seeing my friend this way, because that's what she had become since the moment she was brought into our lives and I was about to watch her die. My own breath hitched in my throat and dry sobs came out of my mouth, her jerking lessened and then finally stopped, and I heard tiny gasps that could only come from the babies, my babies. Emmet dropped her hand and moved out of my eyeline, but I took it in mine and didn't move my eyes from hers. I wasn't ready for her to go yet, and I couldn't leave her alone, I would tell my children about their beautiful, strong mother, her memory would live on. In that moment I realised something, I squeezed her hand and asked "Please, what's you name?", her eyes wandered for a second before fixing on mine, she took a rattling breath and then smiled,

"Isla, Isla-may Grace" she said roughly, coughing, she then took one last haunting breath and her eyes went still and her hand fell from mine. Another sob fought its way from my chest as my eyes refused to move from the broken form of the beautiful girl on the table. I didn't know how long I was in there crying over the body of Isla, the woman who had given her life for my children, but it was hours. The only thing that roused me was the sound of crying, it was a perfect little wail that sounded like chiming bells, but it moved something in me, I had one last look at the woman who gave me the world, then I moved downstairs where I saw the most perfect sight. It was the sight of my husband struggling with two babies. They were perfect little angels, with the beautiful porcelain skin and blonde hair of their mother, and their eyes were sky blue pools that fixed on me as soon as I walked in the room and instantly stopped crying. Emmett looked at me with so many emotions and handed me one of the beautiful children, my heart swelled infinitely to the point of bursting as I looked from my husband to my children's faces, the baby in my arms looked up at me innocently and I saw so much of it's mother in it that another sob threatened to make its way out. I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to each of their tiny heads and their scent became imprinted in my mind, I now knew how Bella felt when she saw her girls for the first time, and how even though they were half human I would never be enticed by their scent in that way, It was beautiful and fragrant but it just accentuated their beauty, and they were beautiful.

"What, what are they?" I whispered entranced, my eyes flickering from one to the other, I couldn't memorise their features fast enough.

"We have to perfect little girls" said Emmett so lovingly that my massive heart seemed to grow two more sizes, I gazed at my husbands face and his expression matched mine perfectly, he was in awe of our daughters. I also sensed some nerves under the surface, but I had never been more convinced that he was made to be a father, he would be the best daddy to these little girls, but I pitied any boy who tried to take them when they're older. I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts from across the room.

"Soooo" I heard Alice say and I looked up at her excited little face "you have names for these little angels or what?"

I looked at Emmet and he just smiled at me "that's all you babe, I wouldn't get it right" I laughed and looked back down at my daughters. It was obvious to me, I had always had possible children's names picked out from when I was a human, and I also wanted to honour their birth mother, so the perfect names were right at the forefront of my mind. I looked up at each of my family members and saw happiness radiating back at me from all their eyes, I looked back down at my daughters carefully and made my decision.

"everybody, this," I said indicating the little girl in my arms "this, is Iris May Cullen, and this" I said indicating the daughter staring at me from my husband's arms, "is Ivy Grace Cullen" I finished with a smile that would light up the world.

 **A/N This was a really bittersweet chapter for me, when the premise came to me in a dream it just proceeded to write itself. I always wanted Rose to get children of her own after her story was told.**

 **Thank you again for reading!:)**


	15. Saying Goodbye

_**Bella's POV**_

Children coming into our family should be a happy occasion, and in some ways, it was. Seeing babies in Rosalie and Emmett's arms that somehow looked like them, after they had waited for so long made me feel as though my dead heart was beating again. On the flip side I had had heard that the birth had been just as brutal as mine had been on Isla's poor human body, Carlisle was confident that should she had even a slight bit of vampire in her the baby would've been more compatible with her body. Sorrow was heavy on my heart the day after the girls were born when we put her to rest underneath a beautiful weeping willow on the big house's grounds, not only because she was a beautiful soul, but because it really hit home how close my girls had been to growing up without me. All of us were gathered around the hole that her elegant white casket had been lowered into, including the babies of the family, at first, I had objected, I didn't want my daughters exposed to this kind of thing so young, but Edward convinced me that they needed it, they needed to say goodbye to the woman who had become their friend, however briefly. The only one who wasn't there was Nahuel, he had stayed behind in the big house and we all understood why, he had come to us hoping we would save Isla, but she had chosen a quick death rather than the pain of transformation and living with the demons that plagued her even before Joham destroyed her life. He couldn't watch another mother die and be buried, he still wrestled with his own demons.

Rosalie was the most upset, she had been the closest to Isla in her last days and it was her who she divulged her name to, so it was only right that Rosalie be the one to say the last words.

"You were incredibly brave and strong to do what you did Isla. You were faced with an impossible decision, but you didn't shy away from it, and though I wish to the ends of this earth that you would have allowed us to save you, so you could meet your daughters. I understand why you did not. You were a beautiful soul inside and out, and no matter how many times life tried to snuff you out you just kept fighting… until you couldn't any more. You were ripped from this earth far too soon, but you left In the knowledge that the man who took your life faced swift justice for his crimes against you and the many. You also left knowing that the children you loved so much…" she broke off for a moment, a sob breaking through her eulogy. Emmet put his arm around her and seemed to give her the strength to carry on.

"you left knowing that the children you loved so much would be taken care of greatly. I promise to you that I will not let you down, your faith in me was not misplaced, I will love and cherish your children till the end of my existence, they are already my life. My whole heart. And I will always be the best mother I can be, and I will tell them the story of their brave warrior mother, who was taken from them too soon, but loved them so much that she would do anything for them, including die for them. Rest in peace dear Isla, your name and memory will live on eternally" she finished and buried her face in Emmett's shirt whilst her little girls looked on sombrely from Alice and Jasper's arms.

"the gifts you gave this family will always be cherished, and never forgotten, rest in peace" said Esme softly the rest of us all chorused "rest in peace" alongside her. Carlisle and Edward both began filling in the grave and in a couple minutes it was completely full, and the homemade headstone was in place. The headstone in no way looked homemade, it was a beautiful soft grey granite that read:

 **Isla-may Grace**

 **Mother**

 **Taken too soon, always loved and never forgotten**

 **1989- 25** **th** **August 2007**

Then carved just below it and framed by twirling sliver imprinted on the granite in bold letters:

 _ **Just whisper my name in your heart**_

 _ **And I will be there**_

It was heart wrenchingly beautiful and it threatened to undo me completely, but the moment that did it was when we were all standing there and reading the beautiful message carved by Rosalie and Emmet in the headstone, and Carlie walked up to it, It towered over her barely three-year old looking form, she placed a tiny hand on it and whispered "skon". The nickname Isla had for my daughters, a tiny tear traced its way down her angelic face as she closed her eyes and said good bye. My heart broke into a million pieces as I saw my eleven-month-old baby look like a grown up, as she said good bye to a fallen friend. Rosalie began to sob, and she moved forwards and embraced my daughter tightly. I started to move forwards as it physically hurt to see them both in such pain, but Edward stopped me, something in his face told me that this was a private moment for the two people who had become closest to Isla, they needed it. I nodded and took his and Nessie's hand and we slowly made our way back inside the big house. The two continued to cling to each other as they mourned Isla for a long time before Carlie broke away and Rosalie kissed her tears away.

"why did she have to go?" whispered Carlie looking at the gravestone again.

"I don't know sweetie" said Rosalie sadly stroking her hair, "but it was her decision, and at the end of it all we always have to honour people's decisions. No matter how hard it may be"

Carlie nodded, but I saw her wipe another stray tear as it escaped down her cheek.

"you know, just like it says right there, she will always be with us" said Rose "she will live on in our hearts, our memories, your new cousins. And she will always look out for you all, she will watch over the babies of this family, both present and future and she will do everything in her power to keep you safe, and with her watching over you, no matter what, you will be loved."

With that Rosalie hugged her, and with a final whispered "good bye" and the blow of a kiss, they both walked back towards the big house, hand in hand.

 **A/N a short one I know, but as soon as I posted the last chapter I just really needed to get this out, it was an emotional chapter for me to write and it just sort of fell out.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be a lot happier!**

 **Again thankyou for reading!3**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Rose!, Rose, get over here… I'm being attacked!"

I giggled as I leaned against the door frame, looking into Edward and Bella's little living room, and seeing my big strong husband, lay down with our daughters crawling all over him and giggling hysterically. Their joyful squeals filled me with a love I didn't know I could ever possibly possess, Emmett scooped them both up and started throwing them gently into the air, laughing at their expressions and the giggles bursting from such little children. It had been a week since I suddenly became a mother to these beautiful little girls. It had definitely been a rollercoaster for all of us, emotionally and physically, something that surprised me as a vampire. After I had said goodbye to Isla with Carlie, I just wanted to be with Emmett and the girls, I needed time on my own, I was becoming overwhelmed with all the emotions and I needed to get out of the house that was crowded with my family.

Edward, having seen my thoughts, came over and whispered that we could stay at the cottage for a bit if we wanted, the confusing emotions of grief, relief and happiness were battling inside me, and I just nodded and left with my daughters in my arms and my husband behind me. I would have felt bad taking the girls before the family could get to know them, and for leaving without letting them be there for me, but I looked at Bella and Esme as I left, and I just saw understanding and love pouring from them. They were giving me time, us time, to figure out how to be a family, and I would forever be grateful to my family for giving me the space to breathe. The first three days were the hardest. I spent the days wrapped up in the girls, and they were a handful. They seemed to require so much more than Nessie and Carlie did, they were fussy and demanding and truthfully, I loved every second, but I spent the nights filled with guilt, and Emmett simply held me and let the dry, tearless sobs wrack my body as I thought about Isla and everything she had given up for me to feel this happy. I also felt a peculiar jealousy at times when I saw how good Emmett was with them, because even though I loved them and loved taking care of them, the whole thing was overwhelming and those first three days, just seeing how easily he slipped into the role of an amazing father made me feel slightly jealous, because I was struggling with all the expectations and the responsibility. Don't get me wrong, I had always craved motherhood. It was like this deep, primal need that constantly spoke from my core. For decades I had felt this longing with nothing to quench it. But being suddenly thrust into the role with no planning or preparation, made me feel inadequate. Having been around such amazing mothers like Esme and Bella I had a lot to live up to and I didn't know If I had it in me, and I would be eternally guilt ridden if I let Isla, but most importantly these little girls down.

I was just singing the girls to sleep when I heard the soft click of the front door. After Ivy had slowly closed her eyes and I placed her next to Iris in the double crib left over from when Carlie and Nessie were babies, I walked into the front room and saw the note on the side table:

 _Edward and Alice are coming by to drop off some supplies for the girls,_

 _I'm just running to meet them, be back in a sec,_

 _Love you_

I smiled at the short message, it was one of the things I loved the most about my husband, even with his boyish, wise-cracking ways, he was simple. With someone like me, obsessed with the details and perfection, I craved the simplicity he brought into my eternity. I opened the door and felt the cool breeze wash over my face. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply and began to hear the voices, softly at first, but then stronger, as if the breeze was blowing them over to me and I could hear what they were saying.

"…bibs, bottles just stuff like that" I heard Alice say in her chirpy voice and I suddenly felt a rush of longing to see my little sister and watch her dance around the house in her quirky little ways.

"thanks guys, we really appreciate it, you know giving us the space..." I heard Emmett trail off.

"She's still bad at night then?" I heard Edward say softly, and I grimaced slightly.

"She's getting better, I just don't know what to do, I get the guilt because I feel it myself but I don't know what to do to help" Emmett sighed, and I instantly felt bad, I didn't mean to put so much onto him, I knew I wasn't the only one adjusting, he just seemed to be doing so well.

"just keep doing what you're doing Em" encouraged Alice

"there's nothing more you can do" said Edward, "you've just got to be patient, welcome to the fundamentals of parenthood bro" I could almost hear the smirk in his comment.

"how are you dealing with all that, the crying, the demanding… feel free to let us know how the babies are doing as well" he joked to my husband, and even though a smile bloomed across my face, I would definitely be remembering that comment when we got back to the big house.

"hey dude, that's my wife" laughed Emmett, "its… intense, I- I don't know what I'm doing half the time, honestly guys, I'm just winging it over here and I'm worried its not going to be enough, because I love those girls to death and… and the thought of letting them down scares me" he trailed off in a whisper. I immediately felt guilt pouring through me, I had been so selfish, so wrapped up in myself and my own feelings that I had completely missed that he had been feeling the same, I felt so small in that moment.

The three of them were quiet for a moment, then I heard the slap of Edwards hand against my husband's shoulder.

"don't worry about it, we've all felt it, it just means you're a father Em, and by the looks of it you're a great one"

"how's Rose doing?" asked Alice softly,

"ah she's… she's amazing" sighed Emmett and I could see the smile that would be on his face, and it filled me, reaching to the very core of my being. "I always knew she would be amazing at anything she would try to do, but she's surpassed anything I've ever expected. She's so good with them, she always seems to know what to do, and they love her… god you can see how much those two little girls love her, and its matched by the love I can see she has for them" I was struck dumb by the reverence in my husband's voice, I barely breathed as I listened to his soft voice on the wind.

"I'm constantly thinking and trying to be as good as I possibly can, so I can earn the title 'father' to those little babies, but Rose? Rose… she's already there, she's a mother. And she's the best one I've ever seen."

My breath got caught in my throat as a soft sob broke through my lips, all the days of uncertainty and doubt in myself were washed away by the simple words that came from my husband's lips that night. And after that night, I stopped crying, and I stopped doubting myself as I knew that with this big, amazing man by my side for eternity, I had no reason to fear.

The rest of the week was spent in a whirlwind of Ivy and Iris, they were the most interesting little babies in the world, they grew quicker than Nessie and Carlie did at this age, they were already crawling and had begun talking and they had just reached the week mark, it was one of the reasons we were returning home, I needed to talk to Carlisle. The other was because we were ready, we had hogged them for too long, they needed to be around the family, and I honestly couldn't wait.

"Come on you little rascals it's time to go home, to see the family" I said walking toward them and scooping them both off their father smothering their faces with kisses.

"yay! Can we go right now momma?" Iris asked me, her big blue eyes staring at me.

"of course, angel"

The squealed in delight, and Emmett grabbed the bags by the door and we began running. As we were running I was suddenly filled with an urgency to see my family and I started pushing myself faster, until the sight of the big house grew in my vision, I looked over at my husband and saw my excitement reflected in his face, we grinned at each other as we pushed open the door.

Every head whipped round to the door as soon as we stepped inside, I took a second to memorise each face in the room, from one to the other I saw matching expressions of happiness and relief, the same relief I felt pouring out from myself and my husband. We never liked spending time away from our family, it felt like a chunk of us was constantly missing until we were back with them.

Grinning, I placed my girls on the ground and watched the awestruck expressions on each of our family's faces as they scooted over to the rug that the girls were playing on. Watching in delight I saw Nessie and Carlie flit to their sides instantly, and both sets of twins simply grinned widely at each other, the pictures of beauty, and throw their little arms around each other and begin hugging. A sigh escaped everyone's lips at the sight of these cousins hugging for the first time, accepting each other, and becoming family.

The next couple of hours were filled with love, happiness, and family. The girls were passed around each family member, they were loved instantly of course, and they adored them right back. I felt whole again seeing my completed family in front of me, I couldn't imagine our lives without these four little babies in them, they completed our family in ways I couldn't have ever fathomed. When they fell asleep in my and Emmett's arms later that night, we were lead upstairs by an extremely excited Alice and an indulgent Esme and they showed us to two guest rooms on the same floor as mine and Emmett's room, opening the door to the one that read IVY-GRACE in swirly letters we were met with an explosion of pink, white and lilac. My breath caught as I saw the delicate, pink flowers painted on the wall opposite the doorway, in front of which there was the most precious double crib that looked antique in design, but was a vibrant, clean white that was offset by the pale lilac silk bedding. In the far corner of the room there was a plush pink rug, in front of a beautifully carved, white wooden rocking chair with pink cushions on it. There were beautiful canvases of pink and purple flowers mounted on walls painted a pale lilac that matched the bedding perfectly, the other furniture that filled the room such as the changing table and the ornate dresser matched the colour scheme and added a character I didn't think possible from mere furniture. My family were artists. On the right wall there was a door that lead into the next bedroom that was decorated identically in every way, except the front door read IRIS-MAY. My smile was enormous as I realised both rooms held a double crib, so no matter what room they slept in, for now, my girls could sleep together. After placing them gently inside one of the cribs, and softly closing the door. I turned to my sister and my mother and hugged them as tightly as I could, expressing in that one action how much their support and their gesture meant to me, pulling back I saw the love radiating off them both and I simply though of how incredibly lucky I was to have the life I did.

 **A/N sorry for the wait! I've been so busy with work, I was sent off on a training course and just didn't have the time!**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review and thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't believe it had been a year. An entire year had passed since the amazing and equally terrifying day of my miracle-babies' births. A smile blooms across my face as I watch them giggle and laugh as their aunts help them get into the big, poufy princess dresses, that are their outfits for the party. I had heard people arriving for the past hour as we had wrestled with the girls, getting them bathed and styling their curly hair into beautiful updo's, half of it elaborately braided on the top of their head, glittering with small gems. Whilst the rest of their curls cascade down to the smalls of their backs, both completely different colours, yet vibrant and sparkling all the same. Next was the surprisingly well made and elaborate princess dresses, however with Alice in charge I wasn't particularly surprised. They were in matching purple, scoop neck, sleeve-less dresses, the dress poofed outward and fell to just below their knees, the bodice was covered in small gems matching their hair and around their waist was a silk, purple bow tied around the front. The tulle skirt fell in layers, each ruffled layer finishing a couple inches higher adding to the fullness of the skirt. On their feet were small little silver ballet slippers. Lastly, Alice placed tiny, glittering tiaras on their heads. I gasped slightly as I saw the visions that were my little angels. If I were still human I knew that id have tears streaming down my face. They looked three years old, three years in one, it still baffled even my vampire brain, but I couldn't imagine them looking any other way for their first birthday. Simply beautiful.

They both twirled around, grinning up at their aunts through their reflections, their aunts simply smiled back, but I could see the love pouring out through their facial expressions.

"so… do you girls like it?" trilled Alice, practically bouncing up and down in excitement, I laughed, even though they were my daughters, they were a lot more like how Alice had always wished I would have been like as a human, and I could tell she would never get sick of it.

"we love it! Thank you auntie Alice!" squealed Carlie, rushing towards her and jumping into her arms, Nessie followed and jumped into her aunt's hands alongside her sister and pressed her palm against her aunts faced, grinning widely. Carlie was very much the twins' mouthpiece, even though Renesmee could speak just as well as her sister, she preferred to speak with her ability. I wasn't worried, I expected her to grow out of it soon enough, as it was she just reminded me that they actually _were_ only a year old, no matter how big they grew or how fast their minds seemed to be developing.

"Fab! Let's go then shall we my little princess's"

It was almost comical, seeing Alice walk out of the room holding the twins, seeing such a small woman laden down with two reasonably sized three-year olds, was definitely a sight. I looked at Rosalie, and we both exchanged a little immature giggle, before we followed them out. Rosalie were both stunning in their very own princess dresses. Rosalie was your traditional princess, in a blue dress that looked the double of Cinderella's, with the matching white heels and her long blonde hair swept up into a bun with a glittering crown placed on top. Whilst Alice was in a short, skater-style dress, a lighter purple than the twins' deep purple dresses, made of gossamer that shimmered slightly as she walked, with her pixie hair cut all spikey and wearing simple flats all she needed was some wings and she would be the picture of a fairy princess. I for one had refused to wear a dress. No amount of time as a vampire and spending practically all my time with Alice had not changed that fundamental part of myself. It had been a gruelling argument, but Alice had finally conceded, and I was able to wear jeans. Granted the jeans were skinny, dark blue designer jeans and probably cost more than all the jeans I ever wore as a human, but there was not much I could do to stop hurricane Alice. With the figure hugging jeans, I also made a concession and put on the pink, silk floaty top Alice gave me, the straps were thin, and they crossed over at the back. I managed to get away with wearing small black heeled boots with the outfit as opposed to the stiletto's she was pushing; however, I couldn't escape the tiara. She had been sneaky with her approach to the tiara, she had used my girls against me.

"look at the tiara I got for your mommy to wear girls!" she had squealed excitedly, presenting a bigger version of the tiara's I knew she had waiting for the twins in the bedroom, it glittered in the dim light like a beacon.

"ooooo that's so pretty! You will wear that wont you mommy?" asked Carlie so sweetly, her little heart-shaped face lighting up at the very thought, and the notion of letting that look fall from her face made me feel physically sick, so that's how I was going to a princess themed party with a tiara on my head.

We walked down the stairs into the big room where all of our family was waiting, and I saw that both girls had their eyes closed, practically vibrating with excitement as they waited for their aunt to tell them to open them. Looking round the room I saw all of our vampire family and our human family together, along with some of the wolves. The Denali's were stood in the centre of the room, they were the twins big surprise, however I was sure Carlie already knew. Each one of them had the biggest smiles on their faces as they looked at my daughters in their birthday get ups. Next to them were the cullens, each of them dressed in the outfits picked out for them by Alice, the men were wearing suits with the tie being the exact colour their wife was wearing, Edward was definitely pulling off pink in a way only that man could. Esme looked breathtaking in a simple silver, silk dress that just flowed straight down her entire body to the floor, the neckline was scooped, and the thin straps crisscrossed over her back before flowing back into the silk halfway down her back, the strappy stilettos made the petite vampire look as tall and endless as Rosalie. To the left of the Denali's stood our wolf/human side of the family. Charlie stood at the front, looking slightly uncomfortable next to the Denali's, having only met them once at my wedding, he was looking dapper in the same suit he had worn that day, next to sue who looked beautiful in a simple blue dress that flowed to her mid-calf and small black heels that complimented her short, black hair. Hair that was matched by her daughter Leah next to her, Leah, who was unsurprisingly wearing jeans, but also had a floaty top on, it was black, but it reeked of Alice and I immediately gave her rueful smile, that she returned and motioned with her eyes up at the crown on my head and I laughed slightly. Cleary the little vampire had been hassling her whenever she came by the mansion, just as she had me. That was definitely the biggest surprise of the year, besides the many miracle babies in the family, it was the warming of Leah to our vampire family. After what had happened over Christmas, and how her mom and my dad were clearly getting close, she seemed to have let go of any anger toward me or my family and had been as much an aunt to my girls as Seth was an uncle. Seth was next to her also looking smart in jeans and a button-down shirt, I smiled slightly as I realised that, that was what the wolves classed to mean 'formal', Jacob, Sam, Quill and Embry stood nearby wearing practically the same. Emily looked radiant in a simple, floaty summer dress holding a beautiful little baby boy in her arms, he looked the double of Sam, with his hair and his colouring and practically the same face, with Emily there only in the colour of his eyes. Billy was also there, his black eyes glittering, just as entranced as the rest of them.

An adorable little gasp escaped the lips of my two girls as they took in the sight before them, against the right wall, two pink castle turrets were mounted on the wall, and masses of pink netting fell from them creating a makeshift princess castle, inside which was an impressive pile of presents, everywhere else was covered in pink ribbons, and streamers. Massive pink balloons covered the floor and floated in the air. It looked like a pink explosion and I could see they loved it. They spent the next couple hours running from person to person, and then simply rushing about with Ivy and Iris, both of whom were now walking and looked to be about nine months old after only two weeks of life and looked awe-struck the entire time.

I simply sat back, nestled against Edward, and talked with Charlie, Sue and Billy. Music trickled out in the back ground, and at all times there were at least three couples dancing, more than once one or all of the little ones descended on those couples and made them dance with them, quite possibly the funniest sight had to be when Emmett and Jasper were pulled away from their mates and forced to dance with the girls. Emmett held his twins in his arms and Jasper held mine, the funny part was when all four girls put their tiaras on their heads and forced them to wear them and dance for at least three songs. The rest of us were giggling, but the men soldiered on and even looked like they enjoyed it. Emmett looked mesmerised by his daughters the whole time, I saw in that moment that he was as much a father as Edward, he would do anything for those little girls in his arms. Jasper also looked at peace, whether it was because of the mood in the room, or because the sounds of my daughters giggling, and the love they had for their uncle, which even I could feel emanating from them as they placed their little arms around him as he twirled them around the room. I also saw the moment when he locked eyes with Alice across the room, and saw something pass between them that confused me, but was distracted when Esme brought in a humongous cake in the shape of a princess castle with

 _Happy 1_ _st_ _birthday_

 _Renesmee & Carlie Cullen _

Written In pink icing across the white bottom.

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of dancing and gifts, my daughters were spoiled rotten and I believed it would only get worse the older they got, but I couldn't help but indulge them, my little miracle babies. Suddenly we were saying goodbye to the human faction.

"It was so nice seeing you Bells, its been a minute" said Charlie, leaning over Ivy's sleeping body to hug me.

"its only been two weeks dad, we've been a little distracted" I laughed, motioning to the small blonde girl in my arms.

"I know, I know, it just seems like I close my eyes and those girls have grown so much you know?" he sighed, looking at my daughters sleeping in Carmen and Kate's arms.

"I know" I sighed with him, "I get that, but things are calm now, so we'll definitely be seeing more of you" I said with a smile.

"ugh, can we go now honey? I wanna get out of this dress and these heels and put my sweats on" groaned Sue coming over and hugging me quickly before moving to my dad's side.

"sure, at least you dressed up" he said smirking at me and eying my jeans.

"hey!" I said softly, laughing at him, "you raised me, should 'a put me in more dresses as a kid" I shrugged, he simply laughed and waved before leaving. I turned and was met with Rosalie looking at the sleeping baby in my arms and smiling softly, I gently passed Ivy to her mother and continued into the big room about to relive the Denali women of my children when I felt arms encircle my waist.

"Our family have insisted that the girls need to stay here tonight, our cousins have missed them, and I missed time alone with my wife" Edward whispered into my ear, before leaning down and pressing a kiss against my neck. My body hummed in anticipation. It had been a few weeks since me and Edward had been alone in our cottage, with no one around, no need to be quiet. I shivered with delight and simply nodded in response.

"Night guys!" I called, loudly enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough not to rouse certain children, before turning with my husband's hand in mine and running out the door. I pushed myself hard, my desire for Edward becoming my one and only need. It appeared that he felt the same because as soon as the cottage came into view I was swept off my feet and his lips pressed against mine urgently. My hands roamed under his shirt and my legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to run toward the cottage, my lips travelled teasingly across his jawline and I heard the loud ripping of silk and the soft caress of the wind against my bare back as the silly little silk top was torn from me and left in the forest. I wish I could say I was disappointed…

 **A/N thank you for reading! Part two of this chapter will be uploaded soon I promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Bella's POV_

I sighed contentedly, my body pressing more firmly against my husband as the silvery, morning light filtered through the gaps in the curtains. Sparkles and rainbows flew across his beautiful face, as the rays touched it, their reflections making the faint gold in his eyes shimmer whilst lost in an obsidian sea. Raising my own hand and ignoring its dazzling light, I stroke his face.

"you could really do with having a hunt" I say softly, the peaceful quiet seeming to perfect to break with loud words. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, his body trembling with unsatiated desire, grinning I extricated myself from our tangles limbs and with one last lingering glance at his perfect form, I picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and an oversized, fluffy grey sweater. He audibly groaned, turning over with his face in the pillows like a sulky teenager, and I just giggled as I pulled the last of my clothes on. He looked up at me accusingly, but I simply smirked back at him whilst throwing some jeans and a blue cashmere sweater at him.

"I will get you back for this Mrs Cullen" he mumbled, wrapping his now clothed arms around my body, and pulling me against his chest.

"I'm very much looking forwards to it, Mr Cullen" I whispered with a wink before disappearing through the cottage and out the front door as fast as I could go. My newborn strength was all but gone now, nearly a year after my awakening in this vivid, new life. However, I still had just enough that it took him a couple minutes before he caught up with me. Darting past me with incredible speed he caught the elk I had my eyes on and with a teasing smirk he began drinking. Semi outraged, I entertained the idea of physically taking it off him when the wind shifted and a scent so tantalisingly familiar, and ever so delicious came my way and I was off like a shot. As I pounced, the only thing I could think was 'that serves you right for stealing my food'. By the time the mountain lions blood was humming through me and I pushed its bloodless carcass off me, Edward had finished feeding and was watching me. He pouted pitifully, and I simply shrugged and smacked my lips together, this hunt had definitely turned out in my favour. He rolled his now vivid topaz eyes and scooped me up in his arms. I giggled, and he pressed his lips against my lips, then my jaw, then my throat. My breathing came in stunted gasps and my body burned, for an entirely different reason this time. My hands began roaming and just as I was reaching the point of no return, and about to rip his fancy sweater right off him, he cleared his throat and pulled away from me. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he saw my heavy breathing and my hard to hide desire, however, his golden eyes burned, and I knew he was struggling with his feelings just as much as me.

A shrill cry from a bird broke us out of our staring, and we both laughed, shaking off the last vestiges of desire. It was now midday and we had left our daughters for over twelve hours. I suddenly felt immense guilt that I had left them for that long, just to be lost in my husband like a lovestruck teenager and not the wife and mother I was. Taking his hand firmly in mine, and relishing in the heat the contact generated, I spurred myself towards the big house.

As we approached the river and jumped over, I faltered slightly, it was never this quiet what with the four babies that were usually running rampant, and with the Denali's it should be even louder. I turned to Edward, concern colouring my face. He just smiled unconcerned and tugged me forward. My instincts were screaming at me that something was very, very wrong. My senses were going wild, but what they were picking up didn't make sense; whiffs of coconut and salt water floated in the air, with a slight tint of plastic. Edward finally shoved me unceremoniously through the door and the horror became real.

The floor was covered in a 'sea' of turquoise and white shiny balloons with the odd one of green, from the ceiling there were thousands of shades of blue streamers dangling down, making the blue and white spotlights dotted strategically around the room's light refract and create the illusion of being underwater. The bowls and cups holding various foods and liquids were hollowed out coconuts which explained the tropical smell, but I couldn't pin point the salt water. There was a white ball pit in the corner, filled to the brim with deep blue balls and a banner stretching across the wall read:

 _ **Happy 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **and 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday Bella!**_

My teeth smacked together and the enamel ground against itself as I turned my betrayed gaze onto my husband, who simply smiled widely at me and shrugged.

"mommy!" two identical calls turned my attention to the small group standing in the middle of the room, I opened my arms just in time for my little girls to launch themselves into them.

 _Do you like it?_ Renesmee asked using her gift and smiling widely at me, Carlie looked up at me expectantly, equal looks of hope and excitement on each of their doll like faces. I couldn't bear the thought of those looks faltering, so I pushed down my aversion to surprises, and more importantly my aversion to my birthday and smiled widely at the both of them.

"look momma look! Look at our dresses!" squealed Carlie, and she jumped down out of my arms and twirled for me, her little Hawaiian patterned sundress flying out. It was a beautiful coral blue colour, that contrasted perfectly with her shiny, deep brown ringlets and sparkling emerald eyes. Her wide smile melted my heart and I finally, really took in the party around me. The furniture was covered In white and cream silky sheets and so was the portions of floor not covered in the balloons, my mind finally realised that it was supposed to be an island and its turquoise sea. I looked at the group of my family and a wider smile split my face as I fully registered what they were wearing; all the guys were wearing different coloured pairs of long shorts and each had their very own garish tropical shirt on, whilst the women wore sundresses in various styles and colours, all except Alice, who had gone the whole nine yards and was wearing a grass skirt and coconut bikini. A small laugh bubbled up, and which then turned into a big one when I saw the pink shirt covered with flamingos that Emmet was wearing, he just glared at me, his face promising violence, however in a shirt that ridiculous it just made me laugh harder. A smile then broke out across his face and he came up to me wrapping me and Ness up in a big bear hug.

"Happy birthday bells" he said with a smirk.

"Happy birthday Bella" everyone else chorused warmly, I looked from each face of my family, and then the faces of my extended family and saw indulgence and happiness and I couldn't help but smile. Even though I had been tricked, when I expressly forbade any celebration, I would enjoy myself, for them.

"right everyone! Start playing the music, we'll be right back when I've gotten the guest of honour ready!" trilled Alice, grinning at me before grabbing my arm and tugging me forcefully toward the stairs. I kissed Renesmee on the head and let her down before Alice got impatient and pulled harder,

"ugh Alice, is this really necessary?" I groaned, I were a human she would have ripped my arm from its socket by now.

"of course it's necessary! You can't spend your birthday party in jeans and a sweater" she shuddered on the word sweater, as if it were a fate worse than death. I smiled warmly at my kooky, little sister before stopping her just as we burst into her room, I pulled her into a tight hug, I don't know what I would do without my mad, enthusiastic little pixie. She pulled away from me grinning widely and shoved a bundle of blue silk and white heels as me. Grabbing them and rolling my eyes I re-dressed myself. The dress was strapless and a deep, rich blue silk, it was floaty and fell, brushing the tops of my knees. Ruffles trimmed the hems at the bottom and along the top, undulating as it fell, like waves. The white heels were strappy, white leather numbers that would have definitely broken my neck as a human, the mere sight of me in them almost made my unbeating heart thump nervously, it was silly though, I had never been more graceful in my new life.

Despite my human aversion to anything other than ratty sweats, I had to admit that I looked good in this dress, Alice saw my appraisal and simply raised her eyebrows and smiled knowingly at me. I just rolled my eyes and slipped my arm through hers before tugging her back down to the party. Music was playing, and the Denali women were engrossed in my twins as they talked animatedly to them, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were talking to two surprise guests.

"Nahuel! Huilen! How are you?" I called, walking over, and pulling them both into hugs.

"well, thank you Bella, happy birthday" said Huilen warmly, her warm brown eyes shining.

"Yes, happy birthday Bella" said Nahuel bashfully, he looked extremely awkward, I tilted my head slightly, at first thinking it was because of me, which made me feel awkward, I thought he had gotten over his obsession with me and my daughters after spending so much time with us. However, I saw the way he gave side glances to the twins in Rosalie and Emmett's arms and the realisation crashes into me.

"Esme, I would love to help you out with anything you need in the kitchen, and Carlisle I think I saw Edward and Eleazar headed to your study" I said, giving them pointed looks, Esme nodded slowly and took my hand before heading into the kitchen, Carlisle simply gave me a small smile and then disappeared upstairs. Esme began pottering around, sorting out massive portions of food, which only served to let me know that we would be entertaining some of the wolves at some point in this party. I absentmindedly helped her, whilst I used my superior hearing to listen to the conversation outside.

"I just wanted to apologise, I … didn't deal with this very well, my own past problems reared their ugly heads and I let them"

"Nahuel don't be silly, you brought us the woman who gave us our daughters, we love them more than anything in this world and we couldn't be without them" said Rosalie softly.

"yeah dude, we'll forever be in your debt for that, don't worry about it, you're here now" I heard slapping and knew Emmett had just slapped nahuel on the back during his encouragement.

"thank you" Nahuel said fervently, " I couldn't ask for better parents for my little sisters, after having Neha live with us, and how difficult its been for me and Huilen to reverse the damage Joham's ideology has done to her, I realised that I didn't want to just be a distant older brother, I had left my other siblings in the care of our father for too long, and whilst I cannot change the past. I would love to have a second change with Iris and Ivy" he finished, slightly breathless.

"we would love that, Nahuel, truly, all we want for our daughters is to be loved and surrounded by as much family as possible" said Rosalie, I could almost see the beautiful smile lighting up her face.

"our door's always open man, besides, I'm gonna need as many male family members as possible to fight off all those boys in seven years' time" laughed Emmett. Hearing the laughs of them all and the tinkling giggles of iris and ivy as they drag Nahuel into the ball pit, make me smile widely, whilst I arrange sausage rolls on a platter. Suddenly two arms winds around my waist and pull me against their chest.

"mmmmm" I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning into his embrace.

"hello, Mrs Cullen" he whispered in my ear, his cold breath washing across my neck, setting my senses alight.

"why don't you two go back into the main room and enjoy the party" said Esme smiling at us, if I were still human I would have blushed. As it was I grinned bashfully and allowed Edward to pull me into the next room. A slow song was playing at the time, so I allowed him to pull me into the centre of the room, where the most streamers fell from the ceiling. The streamers and plentiful balloons hid us from prying eyes as Edward pulled me close to him and began swaying. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes as he twirled us around, his hand dropping from mine, one remaining around my waist the other fell under my chin and brought my head upwards. Looking deeply into my eyes, he whispered "I love you", his rich golden eyes burned with the intensity of his feelings. The world around us faded into nothingness and I pressed my lips against his, gentle at first, then when I gasped, and his fragrant scent enveloped me and took over my senses more urgently. My hands twisted into his hair and one began travelling under his shirt before he pulled away with a chuckle. I groaned slightly, and he just tucked me under his arm and lead me back into the party.

Mid-afternoon, some of the wolves turned up, and whilst Edward was preoccupied talking to Seth and jasper I sat on the porch laughing with Jacob, Quill and Embry. I hadn't seen much of Embry lately, with Claire around the same ages as Carlie and Renesmee he had brought her round a couple times when Jake was round. Turned out he had gone back to school and was about to head off to college, his best friends both had their reasons for existing here in forks and La Push, so he had decided to go and start living his significantly long life.

"how did your alpha react when you told him you were skipping out on him" I said looking pointedly at Jake and laughing.

"Ah, he was a real… dick" said Embry laughing, them rubbing his arm as Jake had punched him,

"no, he got it, I've gotta go and experience life you know, and with everything all good with you vamps" he said wagging his eyebrows at me, "then I don't see why not now, besides my mom woulda had a fit if I didn't go to college for no reason".

"I get that, but we'll miss you around here, us guys talking just now makes me feel like we're back in La Push, in Jake's shed, back when we were all human" I sighed.

"Aw don't get all sentimental on us Bella! You're the big bad vamp in the group!" laughed Quill,

"shut up" I laughed, shoving him.

"Bella! Its time to come in now!" sang Alice, poking her head out the door, a smile on her face that could only mean one thing. Presents.

"Ughhh" I groaned theatrically.

"Good luck Bells" winked Jacob, and I made a face at him, the three of them simply laughed at me and pushed in the house before me. When I could finally see past them. My breath stopped.

In the rippling blue light, there in the middle of the room stood my husband. He was looking at me lovingly as he stood there. But if was what he was wearing that stopped my breath, he was wearing beige pants, simple shoes, and a white button down linen shirt, exactly what my fuzzy human memory places him wearing that first night of our honeymoon… right before he wasn't wearing anything. Everyone else was stood in a semi-circle around the room, looking on with varying degrees of indulgence. Edward held out his hand and I took it, pulling me closer into the centre of the room he gave me an envelope,

"Happy birthday love" he whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

Opening the envelope, I realised it only contained one thing. A photo. A photo of the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. It looked to be an island, however the entire island couldn't fit in the whole photograph. Around the perimeter it was pure white sand beaches, which fell into exquisite, sparkling blue waters. There were masses of greenery, that spread into the two mountains that were mirror images of each other and stood on either side of the island. Lush palms and trees I couldn't describe climbed these mountains, along with a variety of colourful fauna that made seem as though the mountains were dressed in colourful, green dresses. In the deep valley created by the two mountains there was a vine yard that stretched as far as the photograph captured, on one side it was grapes, on the other what looked like orange and lemon trees, that each travelled slightly up their respective mountains. Deep in that valley I saw a speck of white that I could quite discern from the picture. The place looked magical in its natural beauty, a gem hidden in the vast oceans. I looked up at him uncomprehendingly, he couldn't mean… could he?

"what is this place?" I whispered, too overcome with the implications.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "it's an Island, and island about two hours away from Isle Esme, and its native name is "l'île des belles filles" or in Spanish it's "La Isla de las hermosas hijas", roughly translated that means 'the island of the beautiful daughters'".

My breath caught, as I looked from my husbands smiling face, to the smiling faces of my twin daughters, who were watching us from the arms of their uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, their gorgeous faces mirror images of each other, and the gorgeous face of my husband in front of me.

"You… you've got me an island?" I choked out, for the first time since becoming a vampire my voice came out sounding rough.

"No, we all bought you guys an Island" said Rosalie grinning at me,

"we all chipped in dear, and me and Alice took care of the house for you" said Esme giving me her motherly smile.

"It's for all of us" started Edward "we were all so happy on Isle Esme, it became our sanctuary, so I thought it prudent to get us one that's just ours, for our little family" the look he gave me melted me down into nothing.

"It's perfect" I whispered, staring into his eyes, before pulling him into a kiss. Emmett coughed loudly when It lasted just a little too long. I turned out of Edwards grasp, so I could glare at my big brother, who simply smirked and winked at me.

"Thank you, everyone, it means so much" I say gratefully, looking each of them in the eyes, trying to convey the gratitude I felt, but I most probably failed, it was so big, so incredibly massive, I had no words.

"so, what are you going to call it? It needs a name!" said Alice, her eyes shining excitedly, I could see many different ones flipping through her head.

"It already has one" I answered her, she then frowned in disappointment.

"Yeah, but it's a bit of a mouthful Bella, how about 'Isle Isabella' like Isle Esme" suggested Rosalie with a shrug, I grimaced slightly at the thought of using my name in the title of the island.

"or maybe the Spanish version of Isle, 'Isla'" said Carlisle.

"Yes! Oh, please say yes mommy! 'Isla Isabella" so its named after you and Isla as well!" screeched Carlie, launching out of Jasper's arms and running up to me and clutching my legs, her little face lighting up in delight, all hopeful. I could never say no to that face, so I nodded my head and smiled as she squealed and hugged me, however, looking into my twin's beautiful faces I believed that the island's original name was more fitting for our little family.

"So you're bags are packed, and the flights are booked for three hours from now so you've both got to get going!" Alice trilled, dumping two large cases in front of us.

"Only two?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well how much stuff are you and Edward going to need on your second honeymoon?" laughed Emmett.

"What, the girls aren't coming?" I asked incredulously, looking from Edward's face to Alice's trying to see the joke.

"No, they are not, you and Edward deserve a little time to yourself, and what better time than to celebrate your birthday!" I opened my mouth to argue but she continued right over me,

"Bella, they will be with all of us, and the Denali's are staying for the entire time you're away, im sure Jacob and Seth will be round regularly, not to mention all the other wolves that stop by, you will be able to skype them and talk on the phone every day and we will keep them in our sights at all times, so now you really have no excuse." She folded her arms across her chest when she finished and looked at me expectantly.

I turned my gaze onto Edward and he smiled slightly at me, I got lost in his perfectness and realised I wanted more nights like last night, and we had the possibility of quite a few if I agreed to this. So, I nodded, and the most dazzling smile broke out across his face, like the morning sun breaking the horizon.

In less than half an hour we had said our goodbyes and climbed into the Volvo and were on our way to the airport, I had squeezed my children as close as I possibly could, memorising their faces. I knew I was being silly, but it was going to be hard not seeing their little faces every day. I got confused as we pulled into a private airport and right up to a fancy private jet.

Edward pulled me and the luggage out of the car and started toward the plane, I pulled on his hand

"This is for us?" I asked shocked.

"of course," he said with a smile, "only the best for Mrs Cullen".

I smiled as he winked at me and took my hand, pulling me into the plush inside of the private plane.

 **Disclaimer – I do not own twilight**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Edward, seriously… is this necessary?" I moaned, shifting uncomfortably as the coarse black material was tied across my eyes, it didn't hurt but it was seriously uncomfortable not to have all of my senses.

"I don't see why you're doing this anyway" I grumbled, "just because I can't see anything doesn't mean I don't know that we're currently in the middle of the ocean off the corner of Brazil and given the scent of earth that's coming from the north we're coming up to a landmass pretty quickly, I'm still a vampire you know" I finished, scowling.

"I know love" he said suddenly his arms encircling me and pulling me back into his chest, "just… humour me a little" he whispered, his mouth lingering against the side of my neck. In that instant I was putty in his hands, my skin feeling like it was on fire as I snuggled into his embrace, chuckling at my easy acquiescence his mouth continued to move along my throat teasing me until finally he turned me round and it found his mark. Even with one sense blocked I found it so easy to get lost in my husband, too soon he broke off the kiss, laughing at my frustrated moan.

"patience love" he laughed, turning me back around, "you're missing it".

"Missing wha…?" I started, unable to finish my sentence as Edward removed the obstruction from my eyes. The most breath taking sunset was before us, however it was only visible in the deep valley created by the twin peaks that sat on either side of a lush, tropical island. The pink and soft orange streaked sky sat as the perfect backdrop as the molten red sphere carried on its descent seemingly to the bottom of the valley from our vantage point. The island, though beautiful in the pictures, was simply magical in real life. The turquoise sea glinted slightly in the dying light and gently lapped pristine white shores. The white gave way to mysterious jungle, that covered the whole island and the two mountains that stood on either side of the land like sentries, guarding the valley and whatever lay beyond. Soft chirps from sleepy birds permeated the otherwise soundless sunset, and the most delicious fragrance of oranges and grapes along with sea salt and coconut was carried on the warm, gentle breeze. I was so mesmerised by the beautiful sight in front of me that I hadn't realised the boat had stopped moving and had docked on the little wooden jetty.

"It's time I take you to our new, second home Mrs cullen" whispered Edward sweeping me off my feet bridal style whilst scooping up our luggage at the same time.

"Ok Mr Cullen" I giggled, my eyes wide as they took in every little detail.

He stepped off the jetty,and began walking toward a little pathway through the jungle I hadn't seen till now, the soft white sand gave way to pale, smooth grey stone that was maybe a foot wide and twisted forwards seemingly into the depths of the trees and flora that encroached from all sides. I marvelled at the variety of plant life that was so different to that

of forks,but was also comfortingly familiar due to our extended stay on isle Esme. Edward sped up and ran for two minutes down the quaint, winding stone path making me feel like I was in the middle of a fairytale and we were about to happen across something magical and mysterious. Suddenly, pushing through some overhanging, bright pink flowers we came to a vast opening seemingly deep in the middle of the valley between the two mountains.

"oh my" I gasped truly in awe.

Before me was a beautiful building that looked like it had stepped off the pages of a greek mythology, except that the building didn't look like it could be more than fifty years old and was in impeccable condition. It was the most beautiful villa, and if the intricate detailing on the pillars on the outside were any indication, the inside would be just as gorgeous. However, that wasn't the most breathtaking part of the view in a wide circle leading up to, and around the villa was a lush meadow speckled with an assortment and wild flowers and dotted with the occasional swaying palm tree. And stretching out as far as the eye could see from the ground and up the side of the right mountain, was a vineyard and judging by the pleasant smell they were grapes. Whereas on the left there was a grotto of lemon and orange trees, which mingled with the grapes and the coconut from the jungle created the most delicious aroma I had smelled in my new life, except the scent of my glorious husband. Saying nothing Edward carried on moving forwards until we entered the villa through a quaint little arched wooden door that if my eyes weren't mistaking me seemed to be older than the stone that made up the home it deemed entrance to. Once inside I was faced with glittering, white marble floors and white walls, a hallway made of pillars that reached to the high ceiling In matching marble to the floor. Edward walked slowly down the hallway giving me time to process everything. Branching off to the left was a kitchen, a remarkably high tech kitchen that was almost an oxymoron with everything else I had seen so far that screamed I had gone back in time. It curved almost in an L shape away from me so I was unable to see what else lay on the left side of the villa. Directly opposite the opening in the pillars that lead to kitchen was what looked to be a formal dining area, however as this room also branched off in an L shape that mirrored the kitchen's I only saw the cream walls and the first quarter of the grand oak table and it's black leather chairs. Moving swiftly forwards down the corridor I saw that in the spaces on the walls bewteen the pillars were ancient works of art depicting various scenes from greek mythology, however it was all beautiful and very happy depictions, which I was very glad for as I knew that there were a lot of dark creatures and wars from those times that I really didn't want the twins to see. At the end of the hallway, a small gasp once again escaped me. We were stood on the edge of a magnificent courtyard, in the middle there stood a great fountain that trickled water softly and was lit up from the inside making the water sparkle. There were four palm trees in each of the four corners of the courtyard and smooth gray stepping stones lead in the four directions back into the house. Every other space was occupied by fragrant flowers in a myriad of colours. Every possible bloom I could think of filled the place, it was like I had walked into heaven. Standing there I realised the two-storey villa created a perfect square. All the rooms, upstairs and down all surrounded this break taking courtyard, and due to the many windows that looked down on it from upstairs and the glass doors that opened in on it from downstairs, I doubted there was a corner of the villa where you couldn't gaze on the perfect beauty of this courtyard.

Walking around the fountain and continuing onwards, we re-entered the house to be met with a similar set up of a corridor filled with art and pillars, however it all lead up to two gleaming, silver double doors. Quickly looking left and right I saw two winding, white staircases on each side leading upstairs, and beyond them I saw a TV room and what seemed to be a formal sitting room, each seeming to boast the light, clean colours that also adorned the big house back home. It brought me a sense of familiarity that was extremely comforting. Pushing open the double doors, I was faced with the majesty of the vine yard and the grotto on either side of the building all over again. But what I hadn't seen from the front of the property was that separating the two different sides was another meadow. That stretched the whole way down the middle of the two mountains until it reached another white beach and then the turquoise sea. The orange sun was drifting slowly down the horizon, and as we stood there it began to sink below the sea line. Spectrums danced off the sea into the soft pink sky, and the beginning twinkles of stars began to show in the encroaching inky, night. As the last of the glorious rays danced off our skin, I turned to my glorious husband, and looking at him in wonderment I captured his lips in a kiss I never wanted to end.

 _One week later_

 _ **Esme's POV**_

"girls... GIRLS, get back here!" shouted Emmett desperately, I finished making up the last bottle of donated blood and placed it on the counter top in the kitchen before venturing out and see what the circus was in the living room. I was faced with a comical scene. Carslile was at the hospital working and Alice had taken Rosalie on a small shopping trip to celebrate the twins turning a month old. What with Edward and Bella being out of town, and Rosalie not wanting to leave either set of twins alone she had become as tired as a vampire could get and needed a breather, even if it was only for a couple hours. They had been gone for two hours and so far I had been able to occupy the four girls with various activities, such as painting. It was amazing seeing how talented even Iris and Ivy were at just a month old, they looked to be around three months and could already walk and talk perfectly, their dexterity just hadn't caught up with renesmee and carlie just yet so their work was not as finessed. However it held the beautiful charm only that a child's drawing can bring, and once dry all four will be residing on my refrigerator for many years to come. They had been complete little darlings, and I had only been in the kitchen a couple minutes and now all I could see was Emmett and Jasper darting across the room trying to scoop up the girls and to bring them to the dining room and the girls were doing fabulous jobs at evading them. Renesmee and Carlie were extremely fast for such young children, they looked to be about three years old and could zip very fast from one end of the room to the other, whilst maintaining a highly infectious giggle. Ivy and Iris were not quite as fast at all and were the easiest for the boys to scoop up, however they were the most wiley and whilst the boys became focused on the other twins, they took it as their chance to wiggle their way to freedom. The four of them clearly found the whole thing extremely amusing and the sound of their laughter filling up the house made my heart sing. But the girls would be back soon and I didn't think rosalie would be best pleased to find her daughters running amok right in front of Emmett, plus the boys were looking more and more desperate as they struggled to cope with being outnumbered by giggling toddlers with super speed.

"Right, thats enough girls" I called, instantly they all stopped in their tracks and looked at me, all four with matching sweet expressions. "its time for dinner, so lets stop harassing your father and uncles shall we" I said with a smile, and giggling they all zipped into the dining room and sat quietly in their places. "need a little help there boys?" I joked as the two of them flopped on the sofa, in apparent tiredness.

"That was amazing, thank you Esme, I dont know how you do it" sighed Emmett grimacing. Laughing I walked over and placed my arm round his shoulders, "its all in the practice son".

"But, you've only ever had to deal with us" protested Jasper "there's a big difference between fully grown adults and toddlers!".

"oh sweetheart" I smiled "with you kids, you'd be surprised".

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 _Bella's POV_

Three weeks. Three glorious weeks, and I couldn't believe that amount of time had already passed. Iy was a blur of sun, sea, adventure and Edward. Oh, Edward. I truly didn't believe the depths of my feelings for this man could get any deeper, however, three weeks on this magical island. Our, magical island has shown me that they keep growing and seemingly will carry on growing for as long as we exist. He was truly the very best of men, I could not imagine a more perfect being in this universe that I could have ever wanted to be with, and it dumbfounded me everyday that I was lucky enough to marry him.

It was the beginning of another beautiful sunset and I began to wade into the long rectangular pool that was on the roof of our spectacular villa, on the side that faced down the valley so you could see the island In its full majesty, as the two mountains seemingly framed the sun, sliding down the horizon. As the warm light glittered off my skin as I rested my arms along the side of the pool, facing the glorious view, it took me back to the night before when the light that glinted off my skin was that of the moon. Me and Edward were taking a moonlit stroll along one of the beaches that made up the perimeter of our perfect island, when we came across a set of rocks that were clustered along the base of the left mountain. On closer inspection we saw that they were small caves and openings, as we carried on walking there was a larger one. Grinning like a teenager Edward had pulled me inside, just expecting a dark uninviting cave I was astounded to see a couple paces in and round a corner that it was a moon pool. The walls glistened with moisture and sparkled with rocks and gems of varying colours, the water looked like a silver mirror, calm and undisturbed. There was a large opening in what made up the caves ceiling, through which the full moon shone down casting shadows and sending spectrum across the cavern, which scattered across our skin and the sparkling walls, giving the impression that the whole space and the water were glowing.

"what is this place" I whispered reverently, gazing around the luminescent cave in wonder.

"i dont know" he answered just as quietly, he turned to look at me his face full of childish delight, "in all honesty I thought this was just going to be your run of the mill cave and I was going to use the darkness to ravish you" he finished with a smirk, his eyes glinting devilishly. Giggling I turned my body into his, pressing up against him and twisted my hands into his hair, bringing his face down to mine. "now that is a plan I can get behind" I whispered into his ear, my lips barely grazing his earlobe. I could feel his body responding, and as I moved toward his lips, his breathing came out faster and his hands twisted in my thin sundress pulling me closer to him. Smiling I quickly broke his hold on me and turned and jumped into the water. I heard his growl of frustration and barely a second later he joined me under the calm water and captured me in his arms.

Shivering in pleasure as I recounted last nights endeavours I hardly noticed Edwards arms entwining around mine and pulling me against his bare chest. Sighing in pleasure I turned in his arms to face him and saw his angelic face lit up in my favourite crooked smile.  
"you looked far too beautiful to be up here alone mrs cullen" he said kissing my forehead,

"you're not so bad yourself, mr cullen" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"i seemed to have caught you unawares, what were you thinking about so intently?" he asked his eyebrows raised, smiling sneakily, I pressed myself against him and whispered "just remembering last night".

"i dont know what on earth you are talking about" he said, feigning innocence,

"oh really?" I asked just as innocent,

"yep" he quipped, his face the picture of contrite.

"well then, allow me to demonstrate" I said, before beginning to kiss his neck and along his jaw.

He pulled my face away and was about to capture my lips when a shrill ringing pierced through the quiet evening. Pulling away with a groan Edward swam over to his pile of clothes and fished out his cellphone. Glancing at the screen in frustration he answered it "this better be important Alice" he growled impatiently, looking at me with a hunger that made me giggle and feel anticipation at the same time.

"It is Edward" at the strained sound of our sisters voice I immediately became focused,

"whats wrong, are you okay alice? Are the girls okay? Whats happened" my voice became more and more hysterical as I moved over to Edward and the phone.

"i dont... im not sure" said alice cryptically.

"What do you mean your not sure Alice?" said Edward confused, his forehead creasing,

"i mean I dont know!" shouted Alice frustratedly, " my visions, they've just stopped!" she said sounding like she was crying.

"what do you mean they've just stopped, that doesnt make any sense!" I said concerned.

"I mean you need to come home" said Alice sounding distraught, "you need to come home now, I can't see anyone in our families future past November".

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait! Ive just been dealing with a lot and have started a new job which has been crazy! But I really wanted to get this chapter out as it signals the turn that will take us away from stephanie meyer's twilight books and really start to get into the storyline i've planned, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I do not own twilight or any of its characters or plotlines.**


End file.
